I Won't Let Them
by EmXBellsForeverRoses2
Summary: Bella and Emmett were hurt on Bella's wedding day. They go to isle esme. Will this change their lives. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR CHARACTERS. Changes Have Been Made So People Wouldn't Be Confused Epilogue Of This Story Will Be Posted Up Soon. Called E&E's World (THIS STORY IS UNDER RECONSTRUCTION)
1. Chapter 1

{Emmett's POV} (Wedding Scene In Breaking Dawn)

I watched as Charlie walked Bella down the isle. Bella's chocolate brown eyes sparkled. It was truly beautiful, and for the first time ever I wasn't gonna pull a prank. Esme begged and even bribed me with the new X-Box. Hasn't even been released yet !  
>Can you believe it ? Well, the ceremony was going as planned until I see Alice space out and when the preacher asked the big question Edward's response is something that made me and Bells wanna rip them to pieces. " I can't do this Bella. I'm not in love with you, I'm in love with Rosalie."<p>

" You're what ?" Bella and I yelled. Rose walked up to Edward and kissed him quickly. Bella looked torn apart. She threw her ring at Edward and ran away not even stumbling. I heard her get into Alice's car and took off. " Bella !" Edward yelled. He was about to run after her but I pushed him back and followed her. Before I left I took of my wedding band and threw it into the woods and yelled, " Whore's these days." I heard a tiny giggle from Alice who waved me to go after Bella. As soon as I was out of sight I ran at vampire speed.

I heard Bella's sobs and saw the car at our house. I ran into the house and heard Bella in Edward's room putting her stuff into bags. I saw a envelope taped onto the door. I read it and could tell it was from Alice. " Bella." I said loud enough for her to hear. She saw me and her heart beat began to race. I pointed at the door. She walked to it and took it from the door. " You open it. I need to pack." Bella said. I opened it quickly and read it out loud.

_Dear Bella and Emmett,_

_ I'm sorry but I knew this for a while. I couldn't tell you cause Bella would've killed herself and Emmett would run to the Voultri. Rose divorced Em a couple of days ago. I have a plan tho. The plan is for you both to pack up and take a plane to Isle Esme. I've made sure they wont know where you are. I explained to Charlie that Bella needs a little time alone and Emmett's just as heartbroken and you two are like siblings. I'm So Sorry. Just trust me and Bella you'll be changed by Emmett. Bella you are only allowed to wear skirts and dresses. Just do it ! Don't argue with me either so go on. Your outfit is in Emmett's closet._

_Love Always- __Alice Cullen Witlock_

There's 500 dollars and a boat key." Bella, Ima go pack get out of that wedding dress and put on the outfit." I said running out. I brought the outfit to her. " Em, I have a problem." Bella said. " Yes?" I asked taking off my suit jacket. " I need help getting out of this dress." Bella said blushing. I quickly took off the dress without looking and ran into my room. I packed up quickly and came back to see Bella's bare back. She was so pale. I realized she pulled the strapless dress up and looked back. " Holy shit !" Bella said. " Sorry. Ima go get some more stuff." I said backing up slowly. " Em, can you help me pack. This room makes me sick. I wanna leave now." She said. I grabbed her stuff and neatly and quickly put it in her overnight bag and saw a small girly suitcase with Bella's name on it.

I grabbed it and packed up quickly and took the stuff out to the Jeep and saw the bastards car pull up. I went upstairs grabbed Bella, our electronics and a pillow for her. I ran to my jeep, open the passengers side, place Bella softly on the leather seat and buckled her up in less than 5 seconds. I closed the door and blocked my mind by thinking of the wedding scene. " Where are you going?" Rose snarled. " I don't know but anywhere away from you whores." I said walking to the driver's side. I got in and put all the other stuff in my hand except the pillow in the back and the pillow on Bella's lap. She looked like she was about to cry. I turned the truck on and backed out before Rose And Dickwad could ask anymore questions. Bella broke down. She cried and screamed into the pillow. I even dry-sobbed for a few minutes

" Don't worry Bella." I said driving even faster. When I saw the sign saying "You're Leaving Washington.", I slowed down and kissed Bella's forehead. She looked up at me," Bella, I wont ever let anything happen to you. Ever again." I said. Her eyes brightened up. She yawned. " Go to sleep Bells." I said rubbing her cheek still looking at her. She put the pillow on the window and leaned on it. " Love you Em." She said. She placed her hand on mine. " Hold my hand, it will let me know you're still here and you didn't leave me either. " Bella said. " I love you too Bells and I don't think I could." I said honestly. She chuckled and about five minutes later she was asleep. I saw a text from Alice flash across my screen.

Alice: _When you get to Isle Esme go hunt. After that don't leave Bella's side unless you need to. Be safe. Call you soon._


	2. Chapter 2

**{ Bella's POV}**

I awoke in Emmett's arms as he placed me down in the boat. " Em, where are we?" I asked. " near Isle Esme." He said emotionless. I looked into his eyes & saw black replaced that calming honey color. " Em, do you need to hunt?" I asked. " Yeah, I'm going to unpack our stuff, feed you & go hunt. I'll be back by morning." He said starting the engine. He took off into the water. I could'nt see nothing but the bright lights behind us fading away. I stared at Emmett's empty expression. " When I'm changed Im giving that bitch an ass whooping she'll never forget." I whispered completly forgetting Emmett could hear me. He laughed so loud it echoed over the sound of the engine boat. " Bella, Bella, Bella." He said still laughing. I smiled at that I could make him laugh. " I'm serious Em. Ima give that Bitch an asswhooping she'll never forget." I said.

He looked at me and smiled. " Bella, if You whoop the Whore's ass, Can I beat up smalldick?" He Asked. I Busted Out Laughing. " Smalldick? Emmett, that's so wrong!" I yelled still laughing. " What, I walked in on him jacking off one day and saw it! It wasn't tiny but I don't think that little thing couldn't satsify you." He said seriously. I busted out laughing again. He smiled at me. " Em, you know, I don't even think I was ever in love with Ed- I mean Smalldick." I said seriously looking at the water behind us. " I never believed it." He said.

" Why?" I asked. " Cause, it's like he kept dazzling you so you wouldn't run off. He liked being in control of you. Leading you on, leaving and probably going to my ex-wife to fuck her." he said. " Wait, ex-wife." I said shocked. " We've been divorced for a year. When we left you we had some problems so we split and then things looked like they were getting back on track until yesterday. " He said. I frowned. " That bitch will pay." I said. He laughed again. " I'm glad I have you for a family member." Emmett said. When he said family it kinda made me hurt. " Bells, look foward." He said pointing towards the water ahead. I couldn't see it at first but I saw a small island in the distance. " Where are we?" I asked.

" Isle Esme." He said while smiling at me. His smile made the blood rush to my face and my heart pound. Edward's smile never did this. Hmmm. We arrived at the island and quickly went to unpack.

I finished unpacking. I smelled something delicious in the kitchen. I ran to the smell almost falling and saw an omlet. I unwrapped it and savored the bell peppers, bacon, cheese and perfectly cooked egg. I looked at the note. "_I Gotta Go Hunt. Brb In The Morning."- Emmett. I love you lil sis. Be strong til I get back. _I felt pain. Serious pain. Just because I read this stupid ass note. I began to sob quietly and said. " I love you more Em. I'll try." I said knowing he could hear me. I looked at the omlet and began to smile. Who knew that the big goof ball of the family would be the guy I'm going to spend my supposed-to-be honeymoon with? I sure as hell didn't.

* * *

><p>{Emmett's POV}<p>

My throat was burning badly. Bella smelled sweet but for some reason I really don't see me draining her. We quickly got to the island, unpacked, and I cooked her a omlet. I quickly set it down on the table with plastic wrap over it and wrote a small note. I smiled at it but as soon as I walked outside I felt this unbearable pain. I guess it's my heart breaking. I shurgged it off and looked back and heard Bells start to cry quietly. " I love you more Em. I'll try." Bella said loud enough for me to hear. She suspected that I was probably near by.

I took off to the mainland and drank three bears completely. When I finshed I looked at the sky and began to dry sob. It wasn't over Rose. I don't even know why really, but when I thought about Bella I seemed to feel better but I felt nothing but pain. I ached to be near her so bad it nearly killed me. Even though I'm already halfway dead. I ran where I was in hearing distance of Bella. I listened to her soft snoring. " Em, I miss you. Don't leave me alone." She whispered in her sleep. I walked up to the window and leaned my back against the wall. I looked up into the sky. " I'm not going anywhere Bella." I sat there until I saw the sun rise and heard Bella yawn letting me know she was awake.

I looked down and saw that I only had a little bit of blood on my shirt. I ripped it off and ran into the house and saw her waking up. She wore small gray Aeropostal sweats with a plain black tank-top and white socks. She looked so tired, delicious and beautiful. Whoa there ! " Goodmorning Em." Bella said then giggled. " That's something I thought I'd ever say." She said. " I chuckled then I noticed her staring at my chest. She realized I caught her and began to blush then looked away. I didn't tease her but I kissed her forehead and headed to take a shower. I heard her pulse race. Why did I refer to Bella as delicious? She might be a human but her blood just didn't make me thirsty. Maybe Bella and me have a special bond? My phone rang before I could grab my towel.

_Don't ask questions. Just live life and love Bella. She needs you as much as you need her. Btw she's hungry. Make her a pancake and a slice of bacon. A glass of water and just tell her thank me when she get's the chance. Love you. Another thing, you'll be getting a lot of these texts so get used to me. You'll thank me later. Love you guys- Alice._

I laughed quietly and headed into my shower after I threw my phone on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

{ Alice's POV}

I looked into Bella's future.

_" Emmett, what are we?" Bella asked before looking into his now dark eyes. " Bella, I don't know but all I know is that I can't be away from you ever again." He said before his eyes became honey brown. She cupped his face and slowly moved foward and placed a sweet peck on his lips."_

Omg ! I have to tell Jasper. I got up and dusted off my black shorts from sitting on the soft cold grass. I ran back into the house from Bella's meadow. I thought that it was very peaceful and I could finally be alone with my thoughts. I skipped into the house blocking my thoughts by saying," Edward is still an total ass." Edward snarled and I just growled back at him to let him know I didn't care. Then Rose pounced. I saw her trying to kill me before she jumps on me. Being married to Jasper has a upside, well a lot of them but this was by favorite. I kicked Rose and grabbed her hair slinging her across the room into an wall breaking it.

" Bitch." Rose said getting up. " Well I'm not the one who slept with my ex husbands brother am I. Slut." I said before Esme came and saw the damage. I held up my hand to let her know to be quiet. " I'll go get it fix. Besides we won't be living here any longer than a month. So it's really no point with redecorating it all." I said before jumping out the window to land in front of Rose. " Alice, just don't rip her head off. I want to see all my children. Besides, if she tries anything I can kill her myself." Esme said.

Everyone froze except me. I loved my mother. I busted out laughing followed by Jasper. Carlisle snickered from his office.

" That's another reason I love you mom." I said. Esme said before growling at Edward and Rose. " Why isn't anyone on my side?" Rose pouted. " Well, first of all your a bitch." Jasper said. " Second of all you fucking ruined the happiest day of Bella's life." Esme said snarling. Esme's just not in a good mood today. " Third of all you embaressed her in front of all her family and friends." I said before grabbing Rose by her throat and threw her agaisnt Edward's volvo. " You don't deserve fucking happiness. Neither of you do but since I still love both of you I won't turn you into ashes. Today. But you'll never know about tomorrow. Or the next day so steer clear of me." I said angrily. Rose shook her head never leaving my eyes. I threw her down and saw her begin to tremble in anger. Edward ran over there and held Rose. " Oh my goodness. A whore and 100 year virgin." Jasper said.

Jasper was getting angrier just looking at Edward. Lately he's grown a sisterly affection for Bella. He had been very angry since yesterday.

I let her go and walked to Emmett's jeep. Well his old Jeep. I loved this thing. I found a picture of him and Rose at their 7th Wedding. I walked outside and pulled my lighter out from my pocket. I burned the shit. I stepped on the ashes and threw the lighter at Edward. He caught it. " How about you burn yourself?" Jasper said running over to me. He kissed my cheek. " Esme, Alice, Jas, Edward * snickered* Rose. We're going to Emmett's hometown. It's cloudy and we're pretty much in the woods so no one would suspect us." Carlisle said coming downstairs.

" Why there?" Rose asked calmly. " This place will have too many bad memories for Emmett and Bella. Besides you guys are gonna be living here. Forgot to make that announcment a few seconds ago." He said. " I love you dad." I said. He smiled that heart warming dad smile. " Why?" Rose asked getting angry. " Until Bella and Em forgive you I'm not letting you guys see them. Besides we wouldn't want a newborn killing you both." Carlisle said smiling. " I would." Jas said. Esme looked happy. " I'm going to hunt and Alice please fix the wall." Esme said before kissing Carlisle's cheek. " I'll go with you." He said. They waved at us and ran off into the forest.

" I'll help fix the wall." Jasper said. " Fine and Edward you might want to go get that huge dent I used your whore to make. So leave. I'm so tempted to kill you." Alice said. They got into the fucked up Volvo and left. " FUCK YOU BITCH." I yelled at Rose. " By the way Jasper. I have to tell you an amazing vision." I said getting happy. " Well on the way to the store tell me all about it." Jasper said leading me to his Mercedes.

**{ Bella's POV}**

My mind wondered to my encounter with Em a few minutes ago. My forehead still tingled where he kissed me. I wish he would kiss my lips, down my neck, while touching my breast and fing. . Wait a minute Bella. Calm down. I went in the room I slept in and grabbed my iPod touch Em bought me for Christmas. and went and sat down on the couch and looked at the window. I turned to my playlist that I had made when Edward left me the first time. I put the earbuds in my ears to block out all outside noise and pressed play. The first song was Beyonce- Rather Die Young.

**Boy you'll be the death of me**

**You're my James Dean**

**You make me feel like I'm seventeen**

**You drive too fast, you smoke too much**

**But that don't mean a thing**

'**cause I'm addicted to the rush**

'**Cause I rather die young**

**Than live my life without you**

**I rather not live at all**

**Than live my life without you**

**You know I've been in love before**

**You're the first one ever seen**

**That burns like gasoline**

**So light a match, turn off the lights**I

**I'm holding on to you**

'**cause this might be a last night, oh**

_I gave up everything for him. I was gonna give away my chance for children and growing up to see my grandchildren cause I was in love with him. _

'**Cause I rather die young**

**Than live my life without you**

**I rather not live at all**

**Than live my life without you [2x]**

_Em popped into my mind. Such a happy, rough but kind and serious at times creature. The image of perfection. I loved every bit of him. From his brown hair, huge dimples and huge muscles. He wasn;t Edward but someone I could see myself being very happy with._

**What I'm telling you**

**I'm giving you my life, it's in your hands**

**And what I'm gonna do**

**Is be a woman and you can be a man**

**And I wanna say**

**Nobody understands what we've been through**

**I rather give up everything**

**Than to live my life without you**

_I gave up freedom, Jacob, school and basically everything for Edward and what does he do ? CHEAT ON ME WITH HIS BROTHER'S EX WIFE. Emmett loved Rosalie and I loved Edward. But what kind of love? I loved Emmett. Brotherly love, right ?_

**Oh!**

**Oh!**

_I Wonder how Em feels. ( Begins to cry softly.)_

'**Cause I rather die young**

**Than live my life without you**

**I rather not live at all**

**Than live my life without you**

_I'm Broken into pieces. I'm so putting this song on repeat. Then I felt arms pull me and looked and saw Emmett and smiled. _

**{ Em's POV}**

I stepped out of the shower and heard a fimliar song. I walked to see Bella facing the window.

**Boy you'll be the death of me**

**You're my James Dean**

**You make me feel like I'm seventeen**

**You drive too fast, you smoke too much**

**But that don't mean a thing**

'**cause I'm addicted to the rush**

_I Was addicted to Rose. I breathed in the very same air. Held her at night, kissed her, made love to her but what does she do. Break mine and my little sister's heart. I loved her. I loved her, well I think I did._

'**Cause I rather die young**

**Than live my life without you**

**I rather not live at all**

**Than live my life without you [2x's]**

_Bella gave up everything for him. I'm gonna kill him for hurting her._

**You know I've been in love before**

**You're the first one ever seen**

**That burns like gasoline**

**So light a match, turn off the lights**

**I'm holding on to you**

'**cause this might be a last night, oh**

_I wanna hold Bella and tell her she's perfect in every way he and she isn't. Her long brown hair, deep brown eyes, kissable lips. I would love to hold her while Rose and Edward burn. Then make her mine right then and there._

'**Cause I rather die young**

**Than live my life without you**

**I rather not live at all**

**Than live my life without you**

_Wow. This song describes Bella and Edward. She nearly killed herself for him._

**What I'm telling you**

**I'm giving you my life, it's in your hands**

**And what I'm gonna do**

**Is be a woman and you can be a man**

**And I wanna say**

**Nobody understands what we've been through**

**I rather give up everything**

**Than to live my life without you**

_Ooooooooooo... I'm ripping his head off. _

**Oh!**

**Oh!**

_(Hears Bella Crying) He's gonna burn in hell for this._

'**Cause I rather die young**

**Than live my life without you**

**I rather not live at all**

**Than live my life without you**

_I walked to Bella and saw her put it on repeat. I sat beside her and pulled her into my arms. She got comfy, took out one earbud, and said, " You're my savior." She looked at me and I said, " Anything for the person I love most." I smiled my special smile. One just for Rose but now Bells has this smile. It's hers. Her heart raced. " I love you roo Em. Just promise me if you ever mate again you won't forget me. That's the last thing I need." Bells said about to cry. " I never did mate. Besides who could forget you Bella." I said kissing her forehead. She blushed and smiled. "One other thing." She said. " What is it?" I asked sweetly. " When the time comes and I have to be changed, I want you to be the one to change me." She said. I smiled at her and held her hand in mine. " Sure Bella." I said. She leaned up and kissed me softly on the lips. _

_I felt a shock of electricty and she shook lightly letting me know she felt it too. She pulled back and said, " I don't know why I just did that but I don't regret it." She laid back and looked back out the window. " Neither did I Bella." I said. For the rest of the day we sat there in each other's comfort. _

* * *

><p><strong>I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.<strong>

**Like It ? **

**Review Plz. :)**

**I'm Trying To Finish and Edit some of the chapters in Eternal Love. Needs Ideas. !**

**Chapter 4 Coming Either Tonight Or Tomorrow ! **


	4. Chapter 4

{ Bella's POV}

Sleeping in Emmett's embrace was so comfy and relaxing that I didn't realize I was hungry. My stomach growled so loudly that it snapped Em out of his trance. " Shit I forgot to make you breakfast this morning." Em said slowly picking me up and running to the kitchen. He sat me down on the counter. In vampire speed he got all cooking untensils and food to cook. He began to mix up the pancake batter and already put it on the pan. I watched as he was a blur around me. Five minutes later I saw a plate of hot pancakes and bacon with freshly squeezed orange juice on the island. Before I could thank him he had sat me on a stool. I blew over my food and took a piece of the pancake with butter and syrup. I savored it.

Not too dry, not mushy or hard. It was a prefect pancake. I took a piece of bacon. It was burnt the way I liked it and I slowly chewed and swallowed it.

" Em, here I thought you'd be the one to fail at cooking when this is almost better than Esme's food. No better than her's. Ima miss this when I'm changed." I koked. He chuckled and ran to the sink and began to wash dry and put away what he used. " Bella do you wanna go on a run with me? I want you to see something." Em asked. " Sure let me put on a jacket. I finished and went to the sink and began washing dishes. Em lifted my chin to face him and all I saw was his beautiful eyes. I dropped the plate but He caught it with his free hand. He placed it in the sink and kissed me.

Then I wrapped my arms around his neck while he lifted me up and carried me to my room. He pulled away from the kiss and said, " Put on some shorts, boots and a jacket. We're going out on the town. Rio De Janeiro." He said. My heart was pound hrader than it was earlier. He put me down and I put on white shorts, black calf high boots to match my tank top and a white aeropostale jacket Edward bought me before our wedding. I felt weird with it on.

Emmett's nose was scrunched up. " Since it will be raining tomorrow, I'm taking you to buy another jacket. I smell the asshole's scent all over it. Good thing you don't have his scent all on you anymore." He said angrily. I walked over to him and said, " Hell just rip the damn thing off." He laughed that house shaking laugh. " Bella swears? Oh my gosh and hear I thought asswipe was training you to be ( In horrible Edward imitation) the perfect lady !" Em said before busting out laughing again.

" I know. Alice was like that too." I said trying to be serious. He saw right through it and just ripped it into several shreds. " I loved that. When we get home can we burn it?" I asked. " Anything for you Bells." He said before leaning down tho kiss me. It was hot and steamy. He poked my lips with his tounge asking for a enterance. I allowed him. He deepened the kiss and pinned me against the wall. I moaned when my back hit the wall.

Then he froze, pulled away and showed me his black eyes. " Emmett, what are we?" Bella asked before looking into his now dark eyes. " Bella, I don't know but all I know is that I can't be away from you ever again." He said before his eyes became honey brown. I cupped his face and slowly moved foward and placed a sweet peck on his lips. He showed me those dimples. " Let's go." He said turning around bending down and letting me jump on his back. He took off and we were running over the water before I could blink. I looked back and saw the house. I screamed in excitement, " This is awesome Em!" I said. " I'm glad you like it." Emmett said loudly. When we quietly arrived at a pier. I recieved a text from Alice.

_" Make love to her tonight. Don't force it. Just let it happen. You won't regret it. Rose and Edward are coming. Pack up everything tomorrow morning and leave that night. Take her to our secret home in Brazil. The amazon's will be waiting. I'll give you instructions from there. Be careful and you'll be in total control. Bella is the one Em. DON'T SCREW IT UP." - Alice._

I sighed and placed the phone in my pocket. " Bella, Edward and Rose are coming. We're leaving tomorrow night. Going to visit another coven. Alice will give us further instructions from there." I said. She rolled her eyes, " Alice probably planned this." She grabbed my hand. " I don't care where we go. As long as we are together and they're not with us." I smiled her special smile and saw her cheeks turn red. " Alright Bell we're gonna play make Bella blush tonight so be prepared." I said before chuckling. " Let's just go McCarthy." Bella said smiling.

{ Edward's POV}

I watched as Alice and Jasper torture Rose and I. What really shocked me is that Esme even dislikes us. Rose looked sad and broken. The family she's been with for all her vampire life is turning their back on her for Bella and Em. Well I know I should've just I Don't and walked out. Shit ! I slammed on brakes and growled. " Edward." Rose said sounding broken. " Yes love?" I asked. " We were wrong for hurting them like that." She said. " I know." I said running my hand through my hair and quickly pressed the gas. " Well at lease they can be happy together." Rose said.

" What !" I yelled. " They're mates Edward." Rose said staring out the window. _" That's why I disliked Bella. She took my first and second love away." _Rose said in her mind. " What do you mean first and second love?" I asked.

" I fell in love with you when I woke up after my change. I loved Em cause he reminded me of a friend's baby." Rose said quietly. We arrived at the repair shop in Seattle. It was nice, rainy and cloudy. Rose got out and explained what happened. I didn't like their thoughts on my soon to be wife. If Alice wouldn't have ruined my car I would've proposed today.

She walked back and I rolled down the window," They have no customers so while they fix it we'll just walk around town." She said.

I pulled up so they could fix it. I handed the keys to him and we walked away hand in hand. I kept thinking about Bella's broken face when she saw me and Rose together. My heart shattered when I saw Em carrying her to his jeep. What the hell is wrong with me? I have to find her. " Rose we need to." I started before she silenced me, " Find Em and Bella and try to win them back. I know. I'm mated with you but I wanna get over Em first." She said before kissing my cheek.

{ Alice's POV}

We finished the wall and laid on the couch. Jasper kissed me and I suddenly had a vision.

_" Bella, I wonder somedays." Em started. " About?" She asked looking at a new aeropostale jacket. " How I didn't notice you?" He asked. " Cause love is blind. The ones that you truly wanna be with are always right under your nose." Bella said before kissing him. " Bella, I know you don't agree with me but can you buy some more sweats and tank-tops. I honestly think you're hotter when you're all natural." He smirked._

I smiled brightly. " Bella and Em?" Jas asked. " What about them?" Rose asked walking in the house. We both ignored them. " Well they're getting along." Alice said. Rose growled. " They're at Isle Esme." I said. " Alice." Jas hissed. " Shush Jasper." Alice said. " Let's go Edward." Rose said before heading upstairs with him right behind her. " Alice What The Fuck !" Jas yelled. I leaned up and whispered in his ear where only he could hear it. " It's part of my plan. By the time they get there it'll be too late." He smiled, " See that's another reason I love you."

" Jas this is only the beginning." I said sighing.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Plz :) Thanks For The Kind Reviews <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

{ Bella's POV}

My iPod was hooked up to a small speaker and 30H!3- My First Kiss blasted through my speakers while I took a shower. I sang along to the lyrics.

**My first kiss went a little like this**

**[Kiss] and twist [kiss kiss] and twist**

**[Ke$ha:]**

**Well my first kiss went a little like this**

**[Kiss] and twist [kiss kiss] and twist**

**I said no more teachers and no more books**

**I got a kiss under the bleachers hopin' that nobody looked**

**Lips like licorice, tongue like candy**

**Excuse me miss, but can I get you out your panties?**

**In the back of the car**

**On the way to the bar**

**I got you on my lips (I got you on my lips)**

**At the foot of the stairs**

**With my fingers in your hair, baby this is it...**

****I started washing my hair and began to sing the chorus. I laughed at how I knew I was making a fool out of myself but I didn't care. Then Emmett joined me singing the silly and energetic song.

**[Chorus:] { Emmett was singing along loudly where Bella Could hear it.}**

**She won't ever get enough**

**Once she gets a little touch**

**If I had it my way**

**You know that I'd make her say**

**Ooooooooooooooh**

**Ooooooooooooooh**

**She won't ever get enough**

**Once she gets a little touch**

**If I had it my way**

**You know that I'd make her say**

**Ooooooooooooooh**

**Ooooooooooooooh**

**[Ke$ha:]****My first kiss went a little like this... { Bella sang this}**

**[Emmett]I said no more sailors and no more soldiers**

**With your name in a heart tattooed upon their shoulders**

**Kisses like whiskey, it gets me drunk**

**And I wake up in the morning with the taste of your tongue**

**In the back of the car**

**On the way to the bar**

**I got you on my lips (I got you on my lips)**

**At the foot of the stairs**

**With my fingers in your hair, baby this is it...**

****Bella giggled at that thought.

**[Chorus:] { Both}**

**She won't ever get enough**

**Once she gets a little touch**

**If I had it my way**

**You know that I'd make her say**

**Ooooooooooooooh**

**Ooooooooooooooh**

**She won't ever get enough**

**Once she gets a little touch**

**If I had it my way**

**You know that I'd make her say**

**Ooooooooooooooh**

**Ooooooooooooooh**

**[Em] My first kiss went a little like this**

**[Kiss] and twist [kiss kiss] and twist**

**[Bella] Well my first kiss went a little like this**

**[Kiss] and twist [kiss kiss] and twist**

**Yeah, she won't ever get enough**

**Once she gets a little touch**

**If I had it my way**

**You know that I'd make her say...**

**Ooooooooooooooh**

****I danced in the shower a little without falling.

**[Chorus:] { Just Em}**

**She won't ever get enough**

**Once she gets a little touch**

**If I had it my way**

**You know that I'd make her say**

**Ooooooooooooooh**

**Ooooooooooooooh**

**She won't ever get enough**

**Once she gets a little touch**

**If I had it my way**

**You know that I'd make her say**

**Ooooooooooooooh**

**Ooooooooooooooh**

**[Bella and Em] She won't ever get enough**

**Once she gets a little touch**

**If I had it my way**

**You know that I'd make her say..**

Suddenly there was knock. " Bells. Remember we have a big day tomorrow so come to bed. By the way that was an awesome duet." He said. I giggled then I got out and wrapped a towel around my body and turned the water off. I picked up my stuff and walked to see Em just in boxer's on the bed staring into space. " Em." I said quietly. I noticed his well toned body. Every muscle looked like it was painted perfectly to fit him. His perfect short brown hair. Every so often I saw a streak of red in it. His cute dimples, perfect smile, kissable lips. He's like a teddy bear.

" Bella are you gonna keep staring or put some clothes on?" Em asked chuckling showing those dimples. I blushed and quickly put on a pair of sweats and and a tank top without moving the towel until I was finished. " What no underwear?" Em asked. " No, just too lazy to put any on." I said while crawling into the bed. It was huge, big enough to fit three and a half Emmett's on it. " So Em, what ya wanna talk about?" I asked laying beside him. " You actually." He said sweetly. " What about me?" I asked.

" Bella, I don't know how to explain this to you. I'm grateful for Edward and Rose now. I realized that all that time that I was your right mate." He said. I nuzzled against his chest. " Em, I think we would've figure this out sooner or later." I said. " I've always known but I ignored the sudden attraction to you. You were Edward's singer. But my first true true love." He said sweetly. I straddled myself on top of him, bent down and kissed him with all the passion I could muster.

He pulled me closer, making the kiss flipped us over and I opened my eyes in shock to see him holding my shirt in his hand. I smiled and ripped off his shirt. " Whoa Bella, didn't know you were that strong." He said. " Shut up and kiss the 17 year old virgin." I said.

He began to feel down my body. The contact made me shiver. " Em." I moaned. He smiled and began to kiss on my neck. " Em, stop teasing me." I said quietly.

{ Emmett's POV}

I smiled once again. " Bella don't you think we're moving too fast?" I asked. " No actually." Bella said before chuckling lightly. I lifted myself so I could face her. " Bella, I think we're mated. I can't stand to be away from you. You comfort me, you make me feel at ease and now when I pull pranks on Eddie boy for you he won't know." I joked. " Em, you're hopeless she said before she leaned up to kiss me.

I began to kiss her back while one hand went down her bare stomach. I pulled away and looked at her breast, i began to suck on them lightly trying not to break the skin. She arched her back a little bit. I let my hand go down to her sweats and ripped them off. I began to touch her tighs and then I went back to main target. I began to touch her down there. I felt my fingers getting soaked. I let her nipple go. " Bella, you're already wet for me." I said letting my lust take over. " Em." She moaned. It got harder than I was already. I postioned myself where her dripping cunt was in my face.

" Bella." I said. " Em, go ahead." She said blushing. I began to lap up the delicious juices. I played with her clit with my tounge slowly and began to touch her. I slowly entered a finger and she arched her back further. I placed another finger, than another. I pumped her slowly at first and then pounded her with just my fingers. Suddenly I felt Bella shake violently and fall weak. She just had her first orgasm. " Em, that was undescribable." Bella said. I smiled and stood up taking off my clothes in vampire speed. He eyes got wide when she saw my erection. I postioned myself betweeen her legs and looked her dead in the eyes. " Go on." She said.

I pushed myself slowly inside of her, pushing an inch at a time. When I felt herself break and saw that I was all the way in I saw Bella with this look of pure pain, agony and pleasure. " Emmett, you can move now." She said quietly. We moved in rhythm. Slow for vampires but fast for humans. " Emmett I love you." Bella whispered. That sent me into a frenzy. I pounded her. I saw the lust in her eyes. She smiled and leaned her head back.

I felt myself about to cum. " Em, I'm gonna cum." Bells said. " Cum for me Bells." I said biting her softly, not hard enough to make her bleed but irratated the skin. I felt her shake and then mine came on at full force. I pulled out of her and collasped beside her. She took deep breaths trying to slow her heart rate down. She looked at me, leaned over and kissed me.

" Emmett, I love you." She said cuddling into my chest. " I love you too." I said wrapping my arms around her. " Is this wrong? I was engaged to your brother a couple days ago." Bella said. " Bella that doesn't matter. I'm in total love with you. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't make love to you." I said. " Yeah and I actually don't feel guilty." Bella said giggling. " I never will." I said. 30 minutes later she fell asleep. Then my phone vibrated.

_" (1/3) Good, now lay her down and pack up everything and put her out a pair of black jeans, those black heels and a black tank. Match with her. Tomorrow morning take her shopping. Buy a week's worth of clothes and leave the ones _

_(2/3) I packed for her. Rip them up and scatter them all over the bedroom and write a note for them. Be careful, I'll _

_(3/3) see you when you get to the Amazons. Love You. - Alice"_

I nodded and did what Alice told me. " Em." Bella moaned laying the other way I left her smiling. I smiled at her and finished my assignment from the all seeing pixie.

{ Rose's POV}

Running with Edward down there was quiet but comfortable. " I'm hungry," I said stopping half way through California. " Fine let's hunt." Edward said. I went one way and him the other. I caught a couple of deers and began to think if going to Isle Esme was worth it.  
>" Rose, love. Time to go." Edward yelled. I looked at the sky, " Bella, I hope you and Em are happy." I whispered it where no one could hear it and ran back to my mate.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**{ Bella's POV}**

I awoke very sore but felt so relaxed. I looked and saw the clothing on the bed. I got up and walked to the bathroom. I took a shower and came out to see a black bra and matching underwear. I put them on, lotioned my body, and put on the all black clothing. Em walked in with a black muscle shirt, black jeans and black boots. His pale skin seemed to shine more and his eyes were brighter. Those honey brown eyes made me hypnotized but I snapped out of it quickly. " Bella ready to go ?" He asked. I smiled and nodded at him. He put me on his back, ran off to the kitchen, grabbed some money and then zoomed out the home unto the water.

Em held me tightly. I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. " Bella, come on." Em said. I looked atound ad saw we were at the boat dock. It was drizzling. " Em, what if someone saw you?" I asked. " Bella Alice told me when to come so I'm good." He said placing me on the ground. We walked hand in hand around the counrty side. " Bella, can I ask you something?" Em asked. I nodded. " Why?" He asked. " Why what?" I asked. " Why a vampire?" I asked her. " You guys are perfect, smart, strong, fast beautiful. You all are unqiue and just breath taking. I know you guys are predators but something about you and the other Cullens make me feel like I'm not in danger." I said. We heard his phone vibrate. He awnsered it and put it on speaker.

( Alice= **Bold **Emmett=_Italic _Bella=underline)

**Hi Emmett. Hi Bella**

_Hey Sis_

Hi Alice.

**Hi guys I wanted to let you know that Em you'll have to run to Dallas and take Bella to Aerpostale and buy three weeks worth of clothes. Not just from Aero. Hollister, American Eagle. Get her some new chucks, any color she likes, some black heels and some black flats. Also buy her some hair dye. Red and I'll meet you in Brazil. The Amazons will be there. These two weeks will be hard and crazy. Just trust me. * Beep* Edward is calling you now so talk to him. Love you Em. Love you Bella. Bye.**

{ Emmett Clicks Over. } ( Edward= **Bold **)

Hello.

**Hello Em. Is Bella Beside You ?**

He has you on speaker so I can hear you.

**Bella, don't be mad but me and Rose are coming to see you.**

Oh my gosh. Edward didn't use proper language. It's Rose and I.

_*snickers*_

**Bella, please let me see you.**

Just go home. I don't wanna see you.

**Bella, love.**

Don't call me that !

**Bella please. . **

Whatever, it won't make a difference.

**You won't say that when you see me.**

Whatever douche bag.

_* snickers*_

**Something funny Emmett ?**

_Yes, my girlfriend just told you off. * Pulls Me Close* If she'd date me._

He gave me his special smile. " Em, I proved you to you last night that I'm yours." I said kissing his cheek. " Well I wanted to properly ask you." He said before pecking me on the lips.

**Girlfriend !**

Yes Edward. Em is my boyfriend.

_Yeah Edward. . Goodbye._

_* Emmett hangs up*_

He picks me up and looks around. Then takes off quickly unto the water and we began to run. I held on tightly. " Don't worry Bella. I won't let you go ever." Em said.

{ Emmett's POV}

I ran on the water trying to avoid Edward and Rose. The sun would come out soon and they would stop for about 2 hours. When we arrived and a surprisingly rainy Dallas we did what Alice asked. We were in the last store, Aeropostale.

" Bella, I wonder somedays."I started. " About?" She asked looking at a new aeropostale jacket. " How I didn't notice you?" I asked It was on my mind all day.. " Cause love is blind. The ones that you truly wanna be with are always right under your nose." Bella said before kissing me.

Bella, I know you don't agree with me but can you buy some more sweats and tank-tops. I honestly think you're hotter when you're all natural." I smirked. Bella rolled her eyes and took my credit card before going to pay. I went outside to call Alice.

**Em, I've been accepting the call. Leave as soon as you get back to Isle Esme. I've sent Jasper down there to fill the boat with enough gas and extra just in case. The bags are packed and there is a couple of blankets, pillows and food for Bella. Edward is calling me. Bye. Love Ya. Bella's coming now.**

" All seeing Pixie." I mumbled. " I'm ready." Bella said. I grabbed the bags and her hand. I had bags all over my arms and other hand. She also had a few bags. " Bella, why did you use my credit card but you won't let Edward buy you things?" I asked. " You let me pick out what I want, not what you want. Beside you gave me a opion about what you like on me and I happen to agree with wearing sweats and tank tops." She said. " Bella, I'm surprsed you haven't tripped yet." I said before chuckling.

" I'm surprised myself." Bella said laughing before her stomach growled. I grabbed her a salad and large lemonade. She finished rather quickly and then we looked at the puppy in the pet store. " The more I look at these cuties the more I miss Jacob." She said. I kissed her forehead. " We'll see him soon when we get back. I promise." I said. She beamed at me. " Thank you Emmett, you don't know how much it means for me to see my bestfriend. He was there for me when Edward left for the first time." She said. I felt a wave of sadness but shook it off.

We left and before she walked outside, she put on the brand new black hollister and black chucks she bought. " Need to break them in." She mumbled before we began to walk. I smelled a fimilar scent and saw Edward and Rose zoom past in a field near by. " Bella we need to go now." I said quietly. I put her on my back and jogged further away from traffic and took off to Isle Esme. When we arrived there the boat was ready like Alice said.

" Bella go change into someting for a 14 hour boat ride. Something to keep ya warm and put the dirty clothes in a bag. If you need to have a human moment, have it now. Rose and Edward will be here soon." I said quickly. She quickly picked out and outfit, I zoomed into the house, changed the sheets Bella and I slept on and then burned the ones with her blood on them. I grabbed some more blakets in case. Then I recieved the text.

**" 30 More Minutes" - Alice**

" Bella came out in a pair of gray sweats, black t-shirt, gray matching jacket, her gray chucks, and her hair up in a bun. She grabbed her tooth brush and hairbrush. I grabbed other things and her and ran to the boat. I placed her in there and went inside to make sure we didn't leave anything. I turned off all the lights, locked the doors and went back to the boat. I roared the car to life. Then my phone vibrated again.

**" Leave NOW! Btw: Jasper Took The Jeep To Brazil. Don't Waste Time." - Alice**

I put my phone down, looked to see Bella getting comfy and then roared the son of a bitch alive and took off at full speed not looking back to even see Rose and Edward pull up. I heard them walking on the pier and unlocking the door.

" Emmett!" Edward yelled. I might've been only ten miles out but I heard him like I was right beside him. Good thing they thought we were the cleaning crew. I looked to see Bella getting up to stand beside me. " So are we afe?" She asked. " Yes, now go to sleep Bells. We have a long journey ahead of us." I said before kissing her cheek. She smiled and walked over to her stuff, pulled out her iPod shuffle so she could save the iPod touch battery, put it on shuffle and then went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT<strong>

**Wish I Did Cause I Would End It Like This**

**:) Review Plzzzzzzz**

**Chpt 7 Coming Soon :)**

**Thanks For Reading**


	7. Chapter 7

**{ Edward's POV}**

I looked around and saw sheets and pillows burning. I smelled Em and Bella. I busted through the door and smelled no one. I smelled a fimilar perfume and walked to the bathroom to see Bella wrote a note.

Dear Edward,

If you haven't noticed, Em and I are not here. We've left. I'm not telling where but too bad. I wanna get one thing straight. I'M DONE WITH YOU ! Tell Rose I said Hello Whore. Goodbye Edward.

I growled loudly. " What?" Rose said coming inside. I showed her the note and her eyes became sad and teary. No matter how much Rose wanted to cry, she knew she couldn't. " Why Edward?" Rose said before slapping me. " You wanted her back! I'm your mate." She yelled. " Rose I love you more than anyone but it's like I owe Bella so much." I said falling on my knees. " Edward can I tell you something?" Rose asked. " Yes." I said sadly.

" I've known that Em and Bella have been mates for a while now." Rose said leaning on the bathroom wall. " How?" I asked standing up. " The way he adored her. It nearly killed him when you left her. He never spoke, or hunted. That was 6 months Edward. When I finally dragged him outside he growled at me, drank 5 bears dry and took off for 3 whole days." I gasped. She frowned and looked outside.

"I followed him and heard him say Bella, I miss you more than my human life. I'm empty without you. Ima try and make it work with Rose. Just maybe Edward will take you back. Then I won't have to worry about being like this." Rose said.

I saw the image in her head. He looked so lost, broken and sad. I frowned at this and stood up and pulled Rose into a hug. " Rose, I'm so so sorry. I guess I wanted to apologize to Bella. If she doesn't forgive me, I deserve it. I love you, and you only." I said kissing her cheek. " I understand Edward. I want to make it up to Emmett. I saved his life. He owed me. I used him for too long. Maybe one day Bella and Em will forgive us. But let's take it one day at a time." Rose said stroking her hand through my hair.

I dropped the note and saw what Bella wrote on the back. " I forgive you, but until I'm changed we won't have a real coversation. I apologize but I'm not taking what I said til we talk. - Bella." I read aloud.

" Well she's trying at least." Rose said. " Yeah." I said pulling Rose into a kiss. " Let's go to the beach and hang out. Let's wait til tonight." She said to me in her mind. I pulled away. " Sure love. Let's get ready." I said. She smiled and ran off. I looked at the note. " Bella, you will become mine once again." I thought to myself before going to change.

**{ Alice's POV} (14 Hours Later)**

I watched as Em and Bella pulled in. Em shut it down and grabbed all the stuff and rushed to the house. Bella grabbed her iPod touch and got out without help and ran to me jumping into my arms. " Alice!" She shrieked. " Hi Bella." I said smiling. I felt a hard bump and heard, weak but strong enough for me to hear, heartbeats. I didn't let it shock me. I did see this already.

" Come on Bella. Wanna go to the beach with me? Just girl time. The amazons will be here soon. Also my friend Maggie will be coming." I said. I picked her up and carried her upstairs. My room was gray with little green vines and a bed matching the walls with a huge walk in closet. On the bed were two bathing suits for me and two for Bella.

Bella had a black takini with white stripes and a brown bikini with white polka dots. I had a gray bikini and a pink and black stripped one. " Alice this sounds bizzare but I wanna wear the brown one." She said slowly. " Ok, I'll wear the gray one." I said smiling.

**( 15 Minutes Later)**

I took my make up off and waited for Bella. She walked out in the bikini with her hair up in a bun. " Hey Ali. Can you do me a favor?" She asked. " Of course." I said. " Grow your hair out for a while. I wanna see you with long hair. I think it might be cute." She said. " I'll try Bella." I said before admiring her.

Her pale skin worked well with the chocolate brown bikini. She had a lovely figure and I wondered why she never showed it. I grabbed two towels and we walked outside to the beach." Where are the boys?" She asked. " Hunting. I wanted to have girl time with my bestfriend and Em and Jazz needed to hunt." I said. She nodded and we laid our towels down. " Tell me about the amazons." She asked.

" Among the oldest vampires in the world, Senna and Zafrina are descendants of an ancient Amazonian tribe. They have lived outside of civilization for centuries and therefore make no attempt to keep up a human facade. Though they drink human blood, the Amazons have long been allies of Carlisle. Zafrina can make her target see any illusion she wants, or nothing at all." I told her.

" Wow I'm sure the Voultri would love her." She said. " Actually Bella, the Voultri don't know of her. The only reason we knoe Zafrina because one day while down here we ran into them and they became friends because of Carlisle being so friendly to them." I said. " What about Maggie?" She asked. " Maggie is a member of the Irish Coven with the gift of knowing when she is lied to." I said. " Wow, there's lot I wanna know. Tell me. Please?" She begged. I smiled.

" Tell me about the Irish Coven." She said. ( The Info Is On Twilight Wiki)

"The coven was first established in the early 1650s, when newborn Liam met Siobhan, and they became a couple. A new member was added to their coven when they stumbled across Maggie in 1847, who was starving to death due to the Great Famine ." I started before she said," Pause wait, 1847?"

I chuckled," Yes Bella. She could tell right away that they weren't humans, so she asked them to change her. Liam didn't wanna share Siobhan but Carlisle says that she has the ability to manipulate the outcome of a situation by visualizing it to go her way. Liam doesn't have a power." I said.

" Tell me more please?" She begged. " The Egyptian Coven is one of the oldest vampire covens in existence. The remaining coven is just a fraction of the size of the original but they are still very powerful. They are made up of 4 vampires,Amun (the leader), Kebi, Benjamin, and Tia. The coven is located in Egypt. They are not vegetarians, feeding on human blood, and are all mated." I said.

" Tell me about each of them if you don't mind." She said obviously intrested. " Amun had a very strong survival instinct, and he was willing to bow to the Volturi if it kept him alive. However, Amun was always bitter at having to surrender his former lifestyle. He loved the worship, the towering desert monuments, and the excess. He knew he could not plot against the Volturi, because Aro would find out. But he hoped that, over time, he could gain the strength to oppose them." I Said.

" Hell even I would want to do that." She said before we busted out laughing. We laughed for a whole 3 minutes before calming down. "Well. had learned from the Volturi and he sought out talented humans and vampires. Aro found out and did the same earning him Demetri and several others. Amun gave up until he found Benjiman ( a magican who he saw in Cario) and Kebi is his mate." I said. She nodded for me to go on.

" Kebi was chosen by Amun because of her beauty. Kebi has little emotion for anyone besides Amun. Benjamin she tolerated because he made Amun happy, but she was somewhat jealous of the boy. When Benjamin brought Tia home, Kebi was happy; she hoped Amun would be less involved with the him when it was clear he loved Tia more than Amun. Benjamin continued to love Amun as a father." I said.

" Wow, jealous woman. They do crazy things." Bella said.

" Benjamin, his power is very unique. He has the power to use the four the elements: fire, water, earth, and air. Amun chose to create him because he knew Benjamin would be gifted. His mate is Tia. Ok last one of the Egyptians. Tia is the quiet one and never embraced Amun or Kebi like her mate but chooses to stay anyway. She has no special talent, but is highly intellegent." I said.

Jasper and Emmett ran up to us and sat beside us. " Hey guys. What you talking about?" Em asked. " I was just telling Bella about the other vampires in the world." I said leaning on Jasper. Em laid his head on Bella's lap. " Can I tell you one Bella?" Jasper asked. Bella seemed shocked that Jasper talked to her but instead of staying quiet she said, " Go ahead."

**{ Jasper's POV}**

Trying not to bust out smiling I told Bella about my favorite coven.

" The Mexican Coven was founded by a vampire named Maria who used to raise an army of newborn vampires with two stray vampires named Lucy and Nettie. Maria changed me. Maria is the leader of the coven. She created the coven with several newborns in order to reclaim her territory from a local coven that destroyed her mate. She is currently the only active member of this coven. She kills Newborns after their first year. The only reason she didn't kill me because I helped but soon after Lucy, Nettie and I were kicked out. Lucy joined Maria and after her territory was reclaimed, she and Nettie plotted against Maria but, Maria and her henchman outsmarted them and I was kicked out for treason. Before that I met Peter. He's a nomadic vampire roaming North America with his mate Charlotte. Neither is a vegetarian. Charlotte is vampire who fled when I was ordered to kill her. I couldn't convince her to let Charlotte live so I told her to flee." I said.

" Wow Jasper. Someone please tell me more about your coven. I don't know that much." Bella said still intrested. " Hey Bells. I can tell you." Em said.

**{ Em's POV}**

" We're the Olympic Coven. You know all us. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward, Esme, Carlisle and I. Carlisle was born in 1640 in London, England. He is able to completely resist the temptation of human blood even if it is in large amounts. He was once in the Voultri but left to chage his lifestyle. Edward was born (born Edward Anthony Masen, Jr.,) on June 20, 1901 in Chicago, Illinois is a telepathic vampire. After nearly dying from the Spanish influenza in 1918 in Chicago, Edward was turned into a vampire by Carlisle." I started. " I knew only a little bit." She said.

" Esme was born Esme Anne Platt born in 1895. She was married and lost her first child a few days after it was born. She attemped suicide but failed, so Carlisle changed her. Alice was the unique one. Mary Alice Brandon was born in could see the future before she was a vampire. Her family thought she was crazy so sent her to the crazy house. Later on an unknown vampire turned her to save her from the relentless tracker, James. Later, she was led to the love of her life, Jasper, after receiving a vision of him. Then she joined the Cullen family." I said.

" Can I tell Jasper's?" Alice asked. I nodded

"Jasper Whitlock was born in 1844, in Houston, Texas and is one of the few surviving vampires of the Southern vampire wars. After becoming a major in the Confederate Army, Jasper was set upon by the vampire Maria, who proceeded to turn him. After the transformation, Jasper aided Maria in her creation of a newborn vampire army. He grew tired of it and became a nomad and met Alice." She said.

" I wanna tell about your and Rosalie's transformation." Jasper said.

" Rosalie Lillian Hale was born 1915 in Rochester, New York. In 1933, Rosalie was turned into a vampire by Carlisle after being raped and beaten to the brink of death by a group of drunken men, including her fiancé. Two years later, Rosalie rescued Emmett from being mauled by a bear. Emmett McCarty was born in 1915 in Gatlinburg, Tennessee. After being mauled by a black bear in 1935, Emmett was rescued by Rosalie and turned. The rest they say is history." Jasper said.

I felt Bella's hand run through my hair. " There's a lot I don't know but I wanna learn more soon." She said. Then we heard a knock at the door. I picked up Bella and we quickly went inside. " Open the door Em." Alice said smiling. I put Bella beside Alice and opened the door to see the people I've been waiting to see. " Zafrina, Senna, Maggie it's good to see you." I said. They nodded and walked in.

" Alice, Jasper and this must be Bella. Nice to see you all." Zafrina said. Senna nodded. " It's great to see you guys again." Maggie said.

**{ Bella's POV}**

Maggie is small, standing at 5'2", thin and with bouncy red curls.

Zafrina is dark-skinned and was wearing an outfit of animal skins and is about 6'1". She also has very long limbs, long fingers, and facial features, and has deep voice that matches her wild appearance. She wears her long braid.

Senna is dark-skinned and very long-bodied with wild and curly dark hair, and wore nothing nothing but animal skins.

" It's very nice to meet you all." I said smiling. Maggie smiled and said, " Well at least she isn't lying."


	8. Chapter 8

**{ Zafrina's POV}**

First human that actually wanted to have an actual conversation with me and I already have a strange bond with wants me to stay longer and learn more about me. " So Zafrina, I heard you have an awesome power. Can you show me?" She asked. I nodded and showed her a illusion of her flying over Brazil. " Wow this is awesome!" Bella said happily. I smiled at her. " Um sorry to interrupt but I need to speak with Zafrina." Alice said.

" It's fine Alice. I actually wanna get to know Senna now." Bella said walking over to the other Amazon. I loved the fact Bella accepted us. Senna smiled shyly and began to tell Bella her story.

Zafrina and I ran into the rainforest and sat down by a tree. " I heard it Zafrina. Three heart beats. Bella's and hybrid children. I did some studying. I don't know what to do." She said. " Alice, we just need to be ready for what happens next. We'll figure it out." I said kindly. " Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Bella yelled. We both said nothing but our instincts kicked in and we ran towards them.

We busted through the door to see Bella throwing up. " It's starting Zafrina." Alice said. I rushed to Bella and patted her on the back and took her upstairs to her bedroom. I took her hand and made her touch her baby bump. " What the hell ?" Bella yelled starting to scream. Alice rushed beside me and Jasper sent Bella some calming waves. " Bella we're about to explain something to you. So lay here and listen." I commanded. She nodded.

" You're caring a half-immortal child. Which means your life is in danger. And it's not one child, it's two." I said. " Really?" Bella said starting to smile. " Me and Emmett are going to have a baby." She said softly. " We're gonna be parents." Emmett said before walking to her and sat beside her.

" Twins." Bella said. She smiled weakly. " Bella Carlisle is here." Maggie said walking towards her. All of a sudden I looked at Maggie and I felt an instant connection. I tried to shake it off but it wouldn't go away. " May I talk to you Zafrina?" She suddenly asked. We walked downstairs.

" Do you have a place where we could have privacy?" Maggie said with that cute accent. " Wait !" Alice yelled before appearing beside us. " I came to approve and say you'll be fine." She said. I felt happy that she approved this. I grabbed Maggie and quickly ran off. We had a small home on the outside of the forest. I led her inside and before I could turn around she pounced on me and kissed me. I held her close. I stripped her clothes off quickly including that beanie. She stripped me of my animal skins. " You smell like a forest." She whispered.

I kissed her neck and bit her and made my mark. I kissed down her body, sucking on her nipples, tracing her body with my hands. I let my hand wonder down til I felt something wet. I removed it. " No." Maggie whined. I felt her and slid in a finger while she kissed my neck and bit me and said, " You're mine now." I leaned down and kissed her, " For eternity."

{ Alice's POV} ( 2 Weeks Later)

Zafrina and Maggie were accepted with open arms. They looked at each other with loving eyes. But one thing that was making our lives hard was Bella. She get's weaker and weaker everyday. Carlisle thought that drinking human blood would work. It did. She looked better but still fragile. I couldn't even see Bella's future because of the twins. " Alice !" Em yelled. I heard a ripping and cracking sound. " Zafrina, Senna ! Blankets now!Jasper and Maggie guard the house. Edward and Rose are coming. Emmett get ready to change her. Carlisle hold her up steady and I will go and help Bella."

Everyone took off to their respected spots. I sat beside Bella on the huge King sized bed. I heard Maggie and Jasper growl. I saw one of the babies ripping Bella open. Zafrina grabbed it and I saw it was a girl. Brown hair like Bella's, Emmett's face, his eyes when he was human,bones and sharp vampire teeth. " Give me her please." Bella said weakly. I nodded. Then I heard a small cry and saw the other baby who was also a girl.

She also had Emmett's face, his eyelashes, Bella's cheek bones and Bella's hair but she had Bella's chocolate-brown eyes and Em's hair. It had streaks of red and a bit of blonde. " Emily Rose and Emma Rennesme." Bella whispered. I looked around the babies to see Bella's future. It was blank.

" Emmett now !" I yelled. He bit Bella very quickly. He bit her wrist, ankle, neck and arm. Carlisle injected a lot of morphine to help with the pain. We snatched the babies and take them into Edward's old room that I redesigned for just them. Em sat on the other side of Bella and laid beside her.

" Em, I have matters to take care of." I said. He nodded and laid Bella on his lap just before she whimpered. " Bella refuses to scream." Carlisle said leaning against the wall.

" Stay on guard Carlisle. I don't want Emmett to leave Bella being in the state she's in." I said. He nodded and closed his eyes.

I walked outside to see Rose and Edward speeding up to us. " Go." I simply stated. Maggie appeared beside us. Zafrina and Senna appeared beside us with the babies. They are wrapped in pink blankets. Emma was in a magenta colored one and Emily in a flamingo pink one.

" Where did they come from!" Rose growled.

" Bella and Emmett if you can't tell." Jasper said. I smirked as she shrieked and ran towards us. I jumped on her and we began to roll around. I stopped us and picked her up while I lifted myself up. I began to lose my calm nature. I screamed and pinned her on the nearest tree and growled at her.

" Come near my nieces again and I'll kill you myself." I whispered before letting her go and pushed her to the ground. I heard Bella's small whimper. Edward moved before anyone could react. Oh shit. I was about to run but Rose grabbed me and threw me into a tree.

" You think I will let you ruin my chances at getting those children?" Rose asked doing her signature smirk. " No but, you won't." I said slowly getting up. I looked at my black dress to see it ripped up. It was my favorite dress. I growled loud enough to make everyone including Rose to back up. " Zafrina, Senna take them inside. I have a score to settle with this whore." I said crouching down to growl another fierce and stared at her. They did as I asked.

" Bring it on bitch." Rose said crouching down.

I smirked and bared my teeth, " It would be my honor." She smirked. That set me off and I lunged for her throat.

**{ Edward's POV}**

No, No, No ! I opened the door to see Carlisle protecting Bella and Emmett. " I told you not to change her!" I yelled. " Shut your mouth Edward." I heard a female voice say. I saw Senna standing there. All of the time I have known Senna she has never spoke to me in that tone/

" Senna they're destroying her." I said. " They're not destroying her. They're saving her." Senna said still standing there. " She shouldn't have to be pulled into this world." I said. " Shut the fuck up Edward. It's not your choice. It's Bella's." Emmett said looking at Bella's pained expression. " She'll always thirst for blood, she will never be able to mingle with humans or have anymore children." I said. She's my angel and they're destroying her very innocence.

" All Bella ever wanted was to be with you forever. The other things didn't matter. She would suffer, lust for blood, never mingle or give birth. She didn't care at all. She wanted to be with you. Now that she wants to be with me for eternity I gave her what she wished for and more. I gave her true love. I don't want Bella to suffer anymore. She won't age and die. On this day Bella is getting what she asked for so GO." Emmett said. Senna stood in front of Em and Bella. Carlisle stood in front of her and his family.

" I will always love you like a son but I want you to think this over and make sure you don't wanna leave because if you do this ever again I will band you from the family." Carlisle said. Senna smiled slightly. I sighed and nodded. I walked downstairs to see those two beautiful but hideous babies.

" Go Edward, Bella told me that she wasn't going to speak to you until after the transformation." Zafrina said still holding that cursed baby. I hated Em. I can't stand Bella. My family betrayed me. But it was still my fault.

" Fine." I said walking outside to see Alice very close to killing Rose. Her limbs all over the yard. " Alice, I'm taking Rose now." I said. She stopped and looked at me with her eyes. They were pure black. I picked up Rose's limbs and body and took her away.

" Where are we going?" She asked. " Forks." I said before I closed my mouth and didn't talk til we arrived into Forks.

" I have a plan. We're gonna use the Voultri to get what we want." Rose said.

" Well love. You want those children and I as your mate will help you." I said. Bella will never be mine but those children can be the key to getting Bella back.


	9. Chapter 9

**{ Bella's POV} (Two days later)**

" It's your last day Bella. You'll be out of pain soon." Em whispered. The pain wasn't unbearable but it still burned. I whimpered when it burned a little. " The morphine must have not worked." Carlisle said. " No it did, cause nobody can stay totally still with their heart like that." Esmé said. " Well you're right." Carlisle said. " Alice how are the twins?" Em asked. I heard a small whooshing sound.

" They're hungry and want their mom. They're getting impatient. Other than that they're fine. By the way it's time to lay Bella down she's about done." Alice said. I felt his warm strong arms lay me on the not so soft bed.

" Zafrina." Maggie called. " I'm ready." She said. " Where's the twins?" Emmett asked. " Downstairs with Senna." Alice said. My heart began to slowly beat faster, all the pain was there. I couldn't scream. It hurt.

***Heart beats faster* **It really hurts now

***Even Faster*** JUST KILL ME

*** Starts to slow down* **Is it killing me or changing me?

*** Slower*** I'm dying.

***Thump*** Goodbye everyone

***Thump*** I Love You Everyone

***Thump*** Lastly I Love You Emmett. I'll Never Forget You.

*** Heart Stops Completely***

Am I dead ? " Bella sweetheart." Carlisle said. I slowly opened my eyes to see Em, Alice, Maggie, Zafrina, Jasper and Carlisle. They all smiled. " Bella, you made it." Emmett said. I began to dry sob and jumped into his arms. " Welcome back Bella." Jasper said. I let go of Em and hugged him. " I've missed my brother." I whispered. " I've missed my sister." He said. I let him go and went to Alice.

" Welcome back." Alice said hugging me tightly. " Dad." I hugged Carlisle. " Welcome to the family Bella." Carlisle said. " Why aren't you angry?" Jasper asked.

" Cause, I'm so happy to see you all for some reason." I said. Everyone looked at Jas. " It wasn't me." He said. Maggie didn't hiss. " Bella babe. Are you ready to go hunt?" Em asked. I waited for my throat to burn. No burn at all " No actually." I said. Everyone gasped.

" Your eyes are red anyway. Maybe you should hunt so you can have those honey-brown eyes." Alice said looking confused.

Em grabbed my hand. " Let's go." He said pulling me slightly and opened the window. We looked at each other and jumped out of it. He looked at me. " No more clumsy Bella." He whined. " Let's go big boy." I said looking down at my body. A long, flowly emerald-green dress with black heels.

I was about to tell Alice off but I remembered our promise. She could help improve my style if she grew her hair out.

Personally I think it's kinda cute. Em and I took off into the rainforest. Feeling the wind through my now waist long hair and the cold mist on my face, arms, legs felt very relaxing. Everything around me looking like a movie. We ran through trees, fields, rivers til we got to this open field with about 20 antelope eating.

" Bella you want that?" Em asked smiling. Suddenly my throat burned. I ran, pounced on a huge one, snapped his neck and drank him dry. Then I caught three more until I realized Emmett staring at me with that signature smile. I looked down to see no blood on the beautiful dress. Suddenly lust took over and I was on top of Emmett and he was still smiling.

I kissed him passionately and began to touch him. I ripped his tight black graphic shirt. He just felt on my back and then squeezed my ass. " Hmmmm, juicy." He said. I sat up and saw he was cracking up.

I chuckled, looked him in the eyes, smiled and instead of smiling back he looked scared and shocked. I looked at his features. His cheekbones, eyes, eyebrows, eyelashes, lips and his hair. It had strands of red and blonde in it.

" Bella, don't move." He said.

Immediately thinking Edward and Rosalie were back I quickly I sniffed and smelled a sweet smell and then I felt kinda sick. My throat stopped burning. " Em, it smells disgusting." I whispered. Jasper and Alice appeared. " Bella, why are you not attacking the humans?" Jas asked picking me up. " They made me wanna hurl my snack up." I said quietly. Then when I closed my eyes and opened them again everyone froze.

"What?" I asked. " Come to the house and you'll see." Alice said. Em stood up and I looked at his chest. " We'll do it later." He said before kissing my cheek, throwing me over his shoulder. " I don't care if you're a vampire. It's not gonna stop me from picking you up." Em said. I laughed and held on.

**{ Alice's POV}**

HOW ?! Her eyes. Omg, how? Bella's eyes are blue.

Em ran and turned Bella to look at herself in the mirror. She looked at her body first. She was beautiful, and smiled brightly then saw her eyes and became shocked. " Everyone, we have a problem." Carlisle said and when Bella turned to him and he saw her eyes. He looked shocked but remained calm. " We need to go to Forks now."

I froze and had a vision.

_" We are here for Alice, Edward, Emmett and Isabella." Demetri said. Jane still looking at Bella and using her power but knowing it's not working. Then Bella looked at Jane and growled and then Jane dropped to the ground. Demetri ran to Bella. Bella touched him and Em. Emmett suddenly had green eyes and picked Demetri up. Jasper touched went after Alec and grabbed him. Jasper's eyes were green also."_

" Voultri." I said.

**{ Bella's POV}**

" I haven't even met my kids and now they wanna ruin my life !" I yelled. " We can arrange that." Alice said. Zafrina and Senna came out with two bundles. They didn't look like newborns. More like 3-4 months old. " Bella meet, Emily Rose and Emma Reneesme Cullen." Emmett said. They looked at me and smiled. Emily's piercing aqua blue eyes and Emma's pretty brown eyes. Emmett and my features. " They're beautiful." I said.

"Emily Rose." I said pointing at the one in a black dress with little socks. She was tiny. " Can I hold her?" I asked looking at Jasper. He nodded. I walked to her and opened my arms. Zafrina placed the baby in my arms. " You're such a beautiful baby." I said before she touched my cheek and a feeling went through me. I looked around to see everyone looking.

" Bella where are you?" Alice asked. " Right here." I said. Em walked to me, felt down my cheek and moved Emmas hand. " Emma you know not to turn people invisible." Em scolded before laughing.

" Sorry daddy." Emma said. I froze. " Mommy, where were you for almost 4 days?" Emily asked. " I was changing into a vampire." I said. Em picked up Emma and sat her up where she could look down at me.

" They can really talk." I said. Emma giggled. I went to get her and Senna gladly put her in my arms. Emma touched me and I saw all the things that happened while I was changing. " This is amazing." I said.

" You're amazing." Em said before kissing me on the cheek. " I love it here. I just hate the Voultri has to ruin it." I said before placing Emma comfortably in one arm and holding Emmett's hand with my free one. Carlisle walked back in. " The Denail's are gonna be here soon. We all looked at Alice.

" We have two weeks." She said. " Well let's get ready." I said. Then a familiar smell came into my nose. It was like a woodsy smell. Edward. Then I smelled a fresh scent mixed with a little motor oil and leather, Rosalie. Then I growled. Em snarled and crouched just a little. He handed Zafrina the babies and told them to run outside a little further out than a mile.

" Don't worry Em. They've been spying on the Voultri." Esmé said. " Yes we have." Edward said. " Why are they coming here?" I asked. " Just to make sure you are a vampire. But Jane has a little score to settle with you." Rose said looking straight at me.

" Wow Bella, you're very beautiful." Rose said. I was very shocked. " She's jealous." Jasper said. Rose looked away. " Rose I'm not beautiful. You're beautiful. Even after all this what happened with him, I've always been jealous of your beauty." I said.

She smiled.

" Bella I'm so so so sorry this happened. I didn't mean for it to go down that way. Edward did it. I'm his mate as you are Em's and I don't know why I did all this. I hope you can forgive me. All of you." Rose said. Maggie smiled and so did Jasper. " She's telling the truth." They said at the same time.

" I forgive you Rose." Em and I said together.

" Rose, we must go get him." Edward said. " Who?" Esmé asked. " Benjamin and Tia. They've asked to live with Rose and I and join the Olympic Coven. They've had enough of Amun and Kebi." Edward said. " Take them to the house in Forks." Carlisle said. " Let's call Esme." Alice said. I was too confused over the sudden apology. Maggie didn't look sincere with that telling us that she wasn't lying. Edward can manipulate other's and he's very convincing. Alice looked up to something. I finally came out of my thoughts when Esme had finally said.

" I'll go with them. I think they would prefer a hotel. Besides I'm making final changes for the house so don't worry." Esme said.

" Alrighty it's time Rose." Edward said. Carlisle nodded and smiled at Rose.

He walked up to Rose and hugged her. " Very proud." He stated. Rose smiled.

" Bye Bella." Rose said before taking Edward off. Zafrina and Senna walked in. " We will go with you back to your home." Senna said. Maggie nodded.

" I go wherever she goes." Maggie said pointing to Zafrina.

" Well everyone looks like we're going back to misty old Forks." I said.

Oh shit.


	10. Chapter 10

**{ Emmett's POV}**

Bella dressed Emily a pink onezie, black pants and white socks. Emily wasn't a fan of shoes. Emma was more of a non girly but kinda girly baby. She liked girlY clothes but not girly colors such as yellow or pink. She likes blue, green and occasionally white. Emily loved pinks and yellow. Emma already got dressed similar except she had on a blue onezie, white shorts and little black shoes.

. Emma wanted me to put on her coat that was plain out black sweater. I put it on her and then picked her up. Alice bought clothes to fit 5-6 month olds but at the rate they're growing we need to always be prepared for their growth

Bella had on a tight ass black dress that went just a little past her thighs and black converse. Little Emmett decided to come out today. Her curves, her little juicy ass, her blue eyes and her hair that flowed down her back. Calm down Lil guy. I can't fuck her now. Jasper laughed silently and ran out when I snarled. I scared Emma a bit. She wasn't used to me snarling. I looked at her apologetic.

" It's ok daddy." Emma said laying on my shoulder. " Emma how can you lay on stone?" I asked her quietly. " Cause you're comfy to me. You're soft and comfy." Emma said getting even more comfy. " I love you Lil Em." I said laughing at her reaction. She could blush like her mother used to. " I love you too daddy." Emma said.

" Alright, we're ready." Bella said putting Emily's favorite black jacket with pink designs on it

We put them into car seats and took them out to my Jeep.

" We are going with Alice. Senna will ride with you." Zafrina said.

" Ok." I said and saw Senna sitting between the twins while Bella strapped them in. I got the luggage in the truck while Esmé and Carlisle closed the moving truck, got inside and left. Alice and Jasper had the Mercedes. Bella got in the passenger seat and I was in the driver's side. I roared my big baby to life and followed Alice & Jasper through the windy driveway for about 2 miles and then got on a small paved road and took off at a faster speed than normal.

" Daddy where are we going?" Emma asked.

" Home." I said calmly.

" Home is that way." Emily said pointing back to the dirt road.

" Babies remember when I said mommy and daddy are gonna come back here one day?" Bella asked. " Yes mom." Emily said. " We're going to our home in Forks." She said.

Emily and Bella had a closer relationship than her and Emma. Don't get me wrong Bella and Emma were close but Emily and Bella had that bond that you could see.

Emma and I were more close. She liked sports and action. " Aunt Senna." Emily said politely. " Yes?" Senna responded. " Are you gonna stay?" Emma asked. " Of course." Senna said.

" Alright now that we're on the main highway. . . Let's Ride!" I said taking off. Emily and Emma squealed in delight. Bella and Senna just relaxed. " Emmett my kids already endangering their lives." Bella said. I chuckled and grabbed her hand. She squeezed. " When we get home we're gonna have a talk." She said smiling. I got nervous but I shook it off and looked forward for the long drive home.

{ 3 days later} ( Took Three Days Cause No One Had To Pee & They Only Stopped For Gas Twice.)

We arrived in Forks in the middle of the day. The mist and the cloudy days. It was like Brazil in a way. Cloudy. . Bella never got to see her skin in the sun. I bet she couldn't wait. Emily was awake while Emma was sleeping like the dead. She wasn't turning invisible at least.

" Bella, look." I said pointing to a smiling Charlie and Sue Clearwater inside the café.

" Aww, they're dating." Bella said. " Wait since Sue is a werewolf does that mean he knows?" She asked getting nervous. " Yes, he understands. He said he can't wait to see you. He's safe cause he's with a shape shifter. He knows about the baby too." I explained as we pulled into the driveway. The long dirt path of the Cullen home. When we finally could see the house my mind was flooded with memories. Good and bad. It looked different. Slightly bigger. It looked like an extra floor, well room was added. It had white curtains and like two smaller windows on the other side of it. Maybe that's the babies room. I wouldn't doubt it.

" Wow." Bella said getting kinda upset. " Don't worry. We'll make better memories." I said. She smiled as we parked the car. We got out in human speed and took the luggage to the living room. The other's did also. Esmé was waiting and smiling brightly. She missed Carlisle and her children deeply.

" Hey Esmé!" Bella screamed running into her arms. " I missed you to Bella." She said hugging her tightly. She looked at her.

" You've always been beautiful but, you look stunning." Esmé said. " Doesn't she?" I asked giving her a kiss on the forehead before putting the last bit of stuff in the den. " Where are my grandchildren?" She asked. I ran and got both, still in the car seats, and walked to the stairs at human speed.

" Emily say hello to grandma." I said. " Hi." Emily said shyly. Emma woke up quickly, saw Esmé's face and quickly said. " Daddy she's pretty. Hi !" She said loudly. " They're gorgeous and they look like you guys when you were human." Esme said. " She's our grandma?" Emma asked. " Yes, Emma." Emily said smiling. They showed off their perfect, little, pearly white teeth. We went inside.

" Zafrina and Maggie will have your old bedroom Em. I did a little redecorating when I found out Bella was pregnant." Esme said. I grabbed the luggage while Bella had the twins. There's a part I added. We saw a door that was never there before. It was a staircase and it was about ten steps. It kinda turned to the right so It was kinda above the kitchen. We walked to the other door and Esme opened it to show awesome room. It was my favorite color, light blue with a huge california king sized bed. It had white sheets on it. The room had a huge window so you could see the forest on one side and if you opened the white curtains on the other side you could see the pathway. I saw three white doors. One with bathroom written on it, the walk in closet and the other with Emma and Emily.

" Enjoy." Esme said walking out. I placed everything down and walked into the twins room.

It was pink with black designs all over it. Emma's crib had blue butterflies and green vines, while Emily's had pink balloons with yellow daisies.

I came back in to see the bags unpacked and Bella leaving the bathroom. " Awesome bathroom." Bella said smiling. I smiled and kissed her on the lips. " Bella, Emmett. Downstairs." Carlisle said. We ran at inhuman speed down to the front door. " Vampires." Bella said standing behind you. I knew Bella would protect her children at all cost.

Just then I smelled a similar scent. Then Kate, Tanya, Carmen, Eleazar and Irina showed up.

" Welcome to our home." Carlisle smiling. " Nice to see family again." Tanya said while I moved so they could see Bella and the twins.

" Tanya, Kate, Carmen, Eleazar, Irina, meet my mate Isabella and our naturally born kids, Emma and Emily." I said. Bella smiled.

I looked at them and saw that they were frozen.

That can't be a good sign good.


	11. Chapter 11

**{ Bella's POV}**

Carmen slowly walked towards the twins and heard the heart beats. " Emma and Emily you say?" Kate said. Emma looked at them and smiled.

" Who are they mommy?" Emily asked.

" They're your cousins." Em said smiling.

" May I hold one?" Carmen asked closer now. Emily streched her arms to her. Carmen gently picked her up. She touched her neck and Carmen went stiff.

" Amazing." She said. Emma touched me and I looked down and didn't see my legs.

" Seems like the twins are powerful like their mother." Eleazar said.

" How? I'm just a sheild." I said.

" No, you have the power to take a person's power and use it as your own. Only for a short time but still. I'll demostrate. Kate please walk to Bella and touch her." Eleazar said. Emma stopped turning me invisble and reached for Carmen. I placed her and stood in front of Kate.

" Touch her Bella. Kate don't use your power just yet.

" Eleazar said. I touched her and felt a small shock. " Use her power. You can do it just by thinking about Kate and using her power against her." He said calmly. I saw cockiness on her face. It pissed me off and I focused on her power even though I don't know what it is. She screamed and fell to the ground.

" Wow." I said smiling at Em.

" What is your power Kate?" I asked helping her up.

" I can shock anyone when they touch me. It's like Jane's but, I have to touch them." She said. " Jane deserves a punishment." I said hissing.

" You can also use your sheild to observe powers and you can give someone the power you stole." Eleazar said.

" Not only is she hot, she's powerful." Emmett said. I smiled.

" I wanna take them inside." Carmen said tickling the twins.

" Go inside." Alice said panicking. Tanya and Irina crouched and Eleazar went with Carmen. Kate crouched and growled. I smelled something. Another vampire.

I looked at Em wearing all black. ( Same outfit from Eclispe during the fight with the newborns)

" I doubt that she's all that." I heard a small voice say. I looked at Rose but she was hissing at the woods. Then I saw those horrible faces. Jane, Fel and Alec. Behind them was a vampire who looked very fimilar in a black cloak. Jane used her power on Emmett sending him to the ground. I touched his body and gained Jane's power.

" Jane." I hissed. She smiled.

" Oh I'll wipe that smile right clean off." I said before using her power against her. Jane writhered to the ground before screaming. Alec ran to me. I touched him and used his power before kicking him. I blocked Felix and some how Em's eyes turned green and he pushed Felix across the yard even while Felix was using all his strength. Then the vampire in the black cloak jumped.

I grabbed the vampire as it got close and slammed it to the ground. I wasn't a fighter but some reason I fought like I have done this plently of times. I looked at Jasper and his eyes turned blue and Jasper ran at inhuman speed and attacked the vampire. Then Jasper looked, ME ! The person had the power to change the appearance. They fought skillfully and Jasper lost his mind.

" Major is coming out." Em said yelled. Edward grabbed Alec's very still body and ripped his limbs off.

I decieded to turn myself invisibe ( Thank you Emma !) and sneak up on Jane. I kicked her hard and leaned agaisnt the tree. Before I stopped using Emma's power I saw Rose kick Jane also. Edward jumped on Felix's back and grabbed his right arm and tore it off while Em tore the other one. Alice grabbed Jane's arms and ripped them right off. I stepped on her back while Rose tore the legs.

" Take them inside. Make sure Jane is in the basement." Alice said to Rose.

Zafrina skillfully fought with Jasper agaisnt the stranger. She has a wild fighting style which scared me. It was like a wild animal which made the stranger try and run but couldn't. She finally just stood still in a spot between both of them,

" I give !" A female voice shrieked. The cloaked stranger removed her cloak. Her small frame, long black hair and bright red eyes I suddenly remembered her.

" It's you. How ? What ? When ?" Jasper said confused.

" Bree." Alice said smiling.

" How is that possible? I saw you burn." I said.

"I'll explain. I sided with the Voultri to protect you guys." She said.

" How do we know you're Bree?" Em asked. Maggie came outside.

" She's telling the truth." She said.

" I was burned but some strange vampire came and touched my ashes and I came back after you all had left." Bree said smiling.

" By the way where are Benjamin and his mate?" I asked.

" A hotel." Rose said.

" Whooooo ! Go Dino Thunder !" Emma yelled. We ran into the house. Emma and Emily were watching re-runs of Power Rangers.

" Emily you like this?" Em asked surprised.

" Yes, the girls on here rule!" Emily said.

" Bella, Bree come upstairs." Alice said. We left and went into Alice's huge bathroom. We saw two seats and sat down.

" Bella remember the red hair dye?" Alice asked.

" Yeah." I said.

" Well we're gonna change your hair color and Bree we're just gonna fix your hair. Esme has arrange a ball for the adoption center and I want you to go. Bree since you do have excellent control I will give you a pair of green contacts and we'll teach you how to live off of animals later. " Alice said before seperating my hair.

" This is gonna be a long day Bree." I said.

" Well Bella how's life?" Bree asked.

" Good, twins, great boyfriend." I said.

" Good." Bree said before smiling.

We had a long convo on weddings while she did my hair dye.

" No Bella." Alice said.

" No black?" I asked.

" I want you in a white dress. So deal with it." Alice said getting a little annoyed.

" Marriage so soon?" Bree asked laughing at Alice's expression.

" Yeah. It's complicated." I said before getting ready to be dolled up by Alice.


	12. Chapter 12

{ Bree's POV}

" Bella !" Alice yelled. Bella stopped running and froze in front of a very PISSED Alice.

" Put the dress on or I'll make ya life a living hell." Alice said giving her the red dress and pushing her into the bathroom.

Alice gave me green contacts (3-pairs to be sure no one would see Red Eyes) , a strapless, knee length black dress that clung to my curves very well and sparkly pair of peep toe flats. I liked it, no scratch that. I LOVE THIS. I saw Bella walk out looking very confident. Her dress was a one shoulder, blowy, red dress with a black belt around it. Her shoes were black sandles with red designs on them. Alice dyed her hair red and put it in curls. It complimented her pale skin and blue eyes.

Alice wore a silver, strapless, waist length dress, with sliver flats. Her hair has grown since the last time I saw her. It was in a side ponytail just above her chest. My hair was permed by both girls and put into soft and wavy curls by Alice.

I Love These Girls !

" Thanks for the lovely compliments." Bella said.

Alice nodded and we all walked out of the room. Alice walked out and downstairs first. Her family was use to her looking great.

Then I walked down and they gave me approved looks and smiles .

Then someone caught my attention as we locked eyes. . . . .

Senna. I think that's her name. I continued to walk still locked eyes with her. Her brown, leathery, skin. Her wild but tamed hair. Her jean shorts, with her red sweater complimenting her gorgeous red eyes. Her smile made me feel all jittery inside. I took my eyes off her and looked at Rose and Edward.

Rose just looked angry even though she looked lovely in her thin strapped, clingy, emerald-green dress with black heels. Her was straight and looked very pretty on her. Edward smiled at my thoughts.

Emma and Emily were in Emmett's hands and smiled at me. They wore matching dresses. Cute and frilly. Emma wore a blue one while Emily wore a yellow one.

" Pretty." Emily said reaching for me. I picked her up and held her close. " You are a beautiful vampire." Emily said smiling. She truly had her father's dimples.

I just smiled.

I walked by and stood by Esme. " Before we go can I speak to you alone?" I asked her. She already gave me a supporting look and said, " Of course dear." She said putting her arm around my shoulder.

" Bella." Alice said.

Bella slowly and gracefully walked downstairs. Everyone's eyes were on her except Senna. I could feel her staring. I just kept quiet and looked at Maggie and Zafrina. Zafrina had on a black t-shirt with white jeans and black sandles while Maggie wore a pink, floor length dress with white flats.

Bella walked over to Emmett and kissed Emma's cheek.

" Come on. Eleazar, Carmen and everyone else is waiting in Canada." Alice said.

We walked outside and I waited til everyone was leaving to move. Emily was still on me showing me how they forced her into this. " I think Senna likes you." She said to me using her strange power. " I think I like her too." I said to Emily. Emily smiled and rested her head on my chest. " Honey just do what your heart tells you." Esmé said. We rushed out and stood around Alice.

" Bella and Emmett, take the twins in the Jeep and Senna and Bree ride with them. It has six seats. Edward, Rose go pick up Ben and his mate in the white Chrysler 300 and Jasper, Zafrina, Maggie and I will take the BMW. Let's fill up before we leave Seattle. Deal?" She asked.

" Deal." Everyone said in unison.

We spilt up quickly and I helped put the twins in and climbed into the back seats with her.

" We never officially met. Hello my name is Bree." I said stretching out my hand for her to shake.

She grasped mine and we both felt that special shock. " Pleasure is mine. I'm Senna." She said in a sweet voice.

" Everyone ready?" Emmett asked closing the driver's door and put his seatbelt on.

" Yes." Everyone said. I continued to hold her hand

" Is this strange?" Senna asked. " No." I said smiling

***Couple hours later***

{ Bella's POV}

I looked at Bree and Senna, they looked like gold with each other. " Emmett, I wonder what Charlie is up to?" I asked trying to make a convo since everyone was pretty much zoned out.

" He's been asking about you. Carlisle said we'll let you talk to him anytime." Em said still driving. I pulled out my brand new iPhone 4GS and dialed my old house number.

{ Charlie= **BOLD **Bella= Normal}

C: **Hello**

Hey dad it's Bella.

**Bella haven't heard from you in a long time. How are you holding up?**

I'm fine dad

**That's good. Someone told me you are with Emmett now. Is it true**

Yes dad.

**Well I'm glad. Come see me soon. **

Well I might as soon as we leave Canada

**Canada?**

Yeah I was in Forks but Esmé insisted we look at a new house and we're going to a charity event.

**Oh I see. Well call me soon. I love and miss you Bells.**

I will. Promise. I love and miss you too.

**Ok Bye**

I hung up satisfied I heard my dad's voice. " How are you feeling?" Emmett asked. " Fine." I said smiling. Em smiled back and caught up with Jasper as we crossed the border to go into Canada

We drove for about twenty more minutes until we came upon this huge, Greek goddess looking building. The outside made me think of Ancient Rome. It's beautiful. We all got out and I grabbed the twins. They were awake when I got them. We waited for Bree and Senna before we locked the car. They held hands. Maggie and Zafrina, Carlisle and Esmé, mind-reader & Bitch, Pixie & Jasper, Senna and Bree and two unknown vampires.

" Bella That's Benjamin and his mate, Tia." Emmett said.

I waved at them and I felt something kinda hit me. I think I stole Ben's power. I think he can control elements. I didn't ask.

" Benjamin, Tia. This is my mate Bella Swan." Em introduced.

Benjamin was about 5'7, he looked very young and had the prettiest brown and wild hair. Alice gave him brown contacts. It made his hair stand out. Tia was just as beautiful. She was my height or a little taller ( wearing heels) with black hair, with a reddish tint to it, and her eyes were black. She looked pretty composed and she had this pretty olive colored skin. So did Benjamin.

" It's very nice to meet you Bella." Benjamin said.

" Yes it is." Tia said.

We exchanged nods and walked inside. The inside reminded me of a ballroom. It had crystal chandeliers and a wonderful dance floor. Plenty of food and lots of room. I like this.

*Hours Later*

" Thank you everyone for coming. Before we close, we'd like to give a slow song for all the couples in the audience." Esmé said.

Beyonce- Scared Of Lonely Started to Play. All of us got up except Carlisle who had the twins.

Em grabbed me and put his arms around my waist and placed me on his feet so I could at least reach his mid chest.

We swayed to the music.

I'm in this fight, and I'm swinging and my arms are getting tired

It's hard, I'm trying to beat this emptiness but I'm running out of time

I'm sinking in the sand, and I can barely stand

I'm lost in this dream, I need you to hold me

I'm scared of lonely

I try to be patient, but I'm hurting deep inside

And I can't keep waiting, I need comfort late at night

And I can't find my way, won't you lead me home

Cause I'm lost in this dream, I need you to hold me

I'm scared of lonely

And I'm scared of being the only shadow I see along the wall

And I'm scared the only heartbeat I hear beating is my own

And I'm scared of being alone

I can't seem to breathe when I am lost in this dream, I need you to hold me

I'm scared of lonely

I'm scared of lonely...

I cry at night, 'cause my baby's too far to be by my side

To wipe away these tears of mine, so I hold my pillow tight

To imagine you would stretch your hand looking for mine

'Cause I'm lost in this dream , I need you to hold me

I'm scared of lonely

And I'm scared of being the only shadow I see along the wall

And I'm scared the only heartbeat I hear beating is my own

And I'm scared of being alone

I can't seem to breathe when I am lost in this dream, I need you to hold me

I need your strength when nobody is around

'Cause I'm tired of this emptiness, I think I'm drowning

I can't be lonely no more

Cause I'm lost in this dream, I need you to hold me

I'm scared of lonely

And I'm scared of being the only shadow I see along the wall

And I'm scared the only heartbeat I hear beating is my own

And I'm scared of being alone

I can't seem to breathe when I am lost in this dream, I need you to hold me

I'm scared of lonely

I'm scared of lonely...

After everyone left we cleaned this place in vampire speed and was about to leave when the doors busted open.

Jane, Alec, Demetri, And Felix were back. With some unknown vampire behind them. All these different things hit me. No one could but me see them. It was like I received their gifts and I kept quiet and signaled for Carlisle to bring me my babies.

I used my shield and covered my family.

"What the hell are you doing back here?" I said and I heard growls from everyone else. Bree hissed and Senna stood in front of Bree. " No touching my mate" She growled.

" Actually we came to kill those." Kate said pointing to the twins.

" Immortal children." Kate said laughing

" We're not full vampires." Emily said.

" Duh idiots can't you hear heart beats." Emma said.


	13. Chapter 13

**{ Emmett's POV}**

I busted out laughing at Emma's response

" A child after my heart." I said still laughing. Bella giggled and Carlisle smiled at Emma.

" Brave child. Too bad we're gonna kill her." Jane said running towards Emma.

Then something happened...

Emma stopped her without even touching her. She raised her little hands and it was like Jane was hit by a car and was pushed back into Alec.

I looked at my baby girl.

" Emma... How?" I asked still keeping my guard up.

" I didn't know I could do that." Emma said getting scared.

I read her mind (thanks Bella) and saw she was afraid I was mad. I ran to her and picked her up.

" I could never be mad pumpkin. You're gonna be a powerful child." I said kissing her on her forehead pushing back her long curly hair. It already fell in ringlets. I loved her hair.

Emily screamed and I looked at Alec in front of her frozen solid. " Mommy, he tried to attack Papa." Emily said clutching onto her grandpa tightly.

One thing about Emily, she's very protective.

" Someone gave me some useful information on Bella's human life." Jane said looking at Demetri. He ran outside and brought back a black-haired girl looking down and she was whimpering from pain.

" Darling, look at your friend." Demetri said softly.

She looked up and saw all of us. Then this really sent us into shock.

" Angela?" Bella asked.

Bella started to get angry and growled loudly and everyone flinched. The twins buried their heads in our chests. Carlisle covered Emily's ears while Emma begged me to stop mommy.

" I can't Em." I said sadly.

" Mommy." Emma said. Bella looked at Emma and we saw red eyes.

" Bella, please. You're scaring the twins." I said.

Bella looked down in shame, her eyes unchanging.

" Mommy go ahead. Get her. She seems so nice and she's pretty." Emily said.

" Yeah mom." Emma said closing her eyes and signaled for me to cover her tiny hears. I covered them quickly with one hand.

Bella took off towards Jane using her power against her. She knocked down Felix and froze them in place. She jerked backwards, looked down and smiled. Bella wasn't herself. Demetri threw Angela down but she didn't hit the floor because of Jasper. He picked her up and ran back there to Alice.

" Unfreeze them. We'll leave but since Angela, my darling, will have to be changed. We came to tell you Aro will be here in the course of 1 year. He's a little curious about your lives since you rarely see him. So those babies will have to be destroyed also." Demetri said.

Bella growled and looked up.

" Nobody and I mean NO DAMN BODY is gonna Hurt MY CHILDREN." Bella said getting closer to Demetri. He was towering over Bella but it didn't stop her.

"Very well. Let Jane, Alec & Demetri go. We've accomplished our mission." Demetri said. I unfreezed those two but Alec wasn't.

" Emily." I said. She blinked and Alec fell to the ground.

They qucikly left and I looked at Bella. She dropped to the floor and started to scream. She looked at me and I saw her eyes returned back to blue.

" Bella." I said cautiously. She jumped up and ran towards me and jumped on me. I wrapped the arm not holding Emma in it around Bells waist. " I'm sorry." She whispered.

" Mommy, you did what you had to." Emma said. She smiled at Emma and Emma laughed and smiled back.

" Bella can you come here?" Alice said examining a passed out Angela.

Bella hopped down and ran to Alice. " What's wrong?" She asked dry sobbing at her friend.

" She's gonna have to be changed. They hurt her pretty badly and she's lost too much blood." Alice said sadly rubbing Bella's back.

" No Alice, she just needs peace. " Jasper said.

" No!" Alice said getting angry.

" Bella, she's a newborn." Edward said.

" She is immune to human blood." I snapped at Eddie.

" Still, it can trigger it." Edward said.

" Oh hush Edward." Alice said getting even angrier. Hell I wouldn't mess with Alice when she's extremely pissed.

I looked at poor Angela. She looked even more breakable than Bells did when she was pregnant.

" Let her do it." Esmé said walking to Bella. " She can do this. She's very intelligent and very strong for a newborn. If she looses control, we'll be here to stop her."

_**{ Alice's POV}**_

We smiled at Esmé, brought a table over and Jasper laid Angela down. I looked at her and smiled. " She's gonna have a very beautiful future." Bella said smiling at me. She grabbed Angela's wrist and bit her slowly. She then when to her other wrist and bit that one and then her neck.

" Am I done?" Bella asked looking at us with a funny sour look.

Angela screamed in agony. " I'm going to stay with her." I said. Jasper stayed behind me and smiled. Bella looked at me with a look I couldn't resist. " Yes you can stay too." I said rolling my eyes. She smiled brightly.

" Let's hurry up and leave." Esmé said. Em took the twins, Senna, Carlisle and Bree with him in his Jeep. Jasper agreed to carry Angela home. Bella asked could she drive the Mercedes. Jasper tossed her the keys and she hugged Jasper in excitement. " Thanks brother." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled, kissed me and took off with Angela. We walked to the car and waited for Esmé to get into the van with Kate, Eleazar, Irina and Tanya. We waited for Em to lead the way. Edward was behind them. Zafrina and Maggie decided to run back to Forks and took off after we pulled out.

It was too quiet so Bella reached for the raido.

Then a song I haven't heard a while came on. Snoop Dogg- Beautiful.

**Bella began to sing along with me.**

[Hook 2X's: Pharrell & Uncle Charlie Wilson]

Ohhh-ohh-oh-ohhh-ohhh... (Oh-hooo!)

Yeahhh, yeahh, yeah, yeahhhh... (Ehh... oh yeah, there's something about you...)

[Chorus 2X's]

Beautiful, I just want you to know (Oh-hooo!)

You're my favorite girl... (Ehh... oh yeah, there's something about you...)

**Bella:** I know you gon' lose it, this new Snoop shit

Come on baby boo, you gotsta get into it (Oh-hooo!)

Don't fool wit the playa with the cool whip

Yeah-yeah, you know I'm always on that cool shit

Walk to it, do it how you do it

Have a glass, lemme put you in the mood and, (Oh-hooo!)

Lil' cutie lookin' like a student

Long hair, wit'cha big fat booty

Back in the days you was a girl I went to school wit

Had to tell your moms and sister to cool it (Oh-hooo!)

The girl wanna do it, I just might do it

Here to walk wit some pimp-pimp fluid

Mommy don't worry, I won't abuse it

Hurry up and finish so we can watch "Clueless" (Oh-hooo!)

I laugh at these niggas when they ask who do this

But everybody know who girl that you is

**I laughed quickly and joined on the chorus.**

[Chorus 2X's]

**I did the second verse.**

[Verse 2]

When I see my baby boo, shit, I get foolish

Smack a nigga that tries to pursue it (Oh-hooo!)

Homeboy, she taken, just move it

I asked you nicely, don't make the Dogg lose it

We just blow 'dro and keep the flow movin'

In a '64, me and baby boo cruisin' (Oh-hooo!)

Body rag interior blue, and

Have them hydralics squeakin' when we screwin'

Now she's yellin', hollerin' out Snoop, and

Hootin', hollerin'; hollerin', hootin' (Oh-hooo!)

Black and beautiful, you the one I'm choosin'

Hair long and black and curly like you're Cuban

Keep groovin', that's what we doin'

And we gon' be together until your moms move in... (Oh-hooo!)

**Bella sang on key on this part.**

[Pharrell:] Ehh... oh yeah, there's something about you...

**I joined back in and sung loudly.**

[Chorus & Hook: 2X's]

**Bella began laughing**

[Bridge 2X's: Pharrell & Uncle Charlie Wilson]

...See I just want you

To know that you are really special...

Ohh why, oh why, oh why, oh why...

**Bella was laughing too hard to rap so I did it once again**

[Verse 3]

Snoop Dogg Clothing, that's what I'm groomed in

You got my pictures on the wall in your room-in (Oh-hooo!)

Girls be complainin' you keep me boomin'

But girls like that wanna listen to Pat Boone (Ehh... oh yeah, there's

something about you...)

You's a college girl, but that don't stop you from doin'

Come and see the Dogg in a hood near you-in (Oh-hooo!)

You don't ask why I roll wit a crew, and

Twist up my fingers and wear dark blue-in (Ehh... oh yeah, there's something

about you...)

On the eastside, that's the crew I choose

Nothin' I do is new to you (Oh-hooo!)

I smack up the world if they rude to you (Ehh...)

'Cause baby girl you so beautiful...

[Chorus 2X's]

[Bridge 4X's] **I Sung Those**

**Bella **:] Ehh... oh yeah, there's something about you... Oh-hooo!

[Repeat 'til fade]

* * *

><p>Bella was cracking up and then stopped.<p>

" What if?" She asked getting worried about Angela

" She will be fine." I said reassuring Bella she did a great job on changing Angela.

" My family." She said dry sobbing.

" We'll be fine. We'll be just fine." I said looking to see Jane running back into the forest, unto the beach and on to the ocean.

" We have to be."


	14. Chapter 14

[Bella's POV]

As I pulled into the driveway of our Forks home I saw Esme and Carlisle put furniture into a moving truck. Emmett was coming outside with bags of clothes and our personal belongings and Jasper was putting the cribs in the trunk of this hummer. It was white, with slightly tinted windows. I wondered who was going to be driving that. Alice was already rushing inside to help pack. I ran in vampire speed to the house and kissed Em's cheek.

"What are we doing?" I asked. He smiled and nodded at Esme looking so stressed and Jasper still watching over Angela and walked away. Alice ran her fingers through the girl's hair. She was suffering. Angela didn't deserve that.

Jasper sensed my anger towards this problem. I don't want to calm down but I'm still a newborn and I have children. I ran to my new room and helped with the rest of the packing. We took the bed sheets off, took the mattress and bed spring downstairs while Edward dissembled. Senna and Bree were watching the twins and they laughed at our blurs and ate a couple of grapes. They only liked a few human foods. Emily was a fruit person. Emma was more of a meat eater. She didn't take that from me. Her dad does love to eat bear. Esme loves that she can still cook human food for the twins. We were just about finished with the packing when Alice called me downstairs with her and Angela.

"Bella read her mind." Alice said. I read and saw her thinking of me and said, "Bella, did you save me or kill me?"

"It'll be over soon, Angela. You won't be human anymore. I wish you couldn't go through this." I said feeling guilty that there wasn't there any other way to save her. Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix are going to pay for all her pain. Trust and believe that. I stood up and went and took my stuff to the car and closed the trunk. Jasper came out with Angela in his arms and placed her in the backseat of the Hummer and tossed me a key.

"Hope you like her." Jasper said patting the Hummer. I ran and observed the pretty truck. I saw 32 inch rims. "I'll have to climb in this." I said looking at the black leather interior seats. I know Emmett installed the DVD player and every stereo system. I smiled and hugged everyone. "Who's going to be my first passenger?" I asked swirling the keys on my finger. Alice smiled and walked over. "Let's go to Montana." Alice said.

"I thought we were leaving for Tennessee." Bree said. "After Angela and Bella is under control of their bloodlust we're going to be in a low populated area. "Bullshit she's going to slip." Rose said. "Shut the fuck up!" I said accidently. I covered my mouth. Emily cracked up. Emma just looked shocked. Rose growled and got into that gay looking Volvo. Edward chuckled and got in his car. I got inside the Hummer. Senna, Zafrina, Maggie, Bree and the twins go into the Jeep. Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Benjamin and Tia got inside the Mercedes. Alice got into the backseat with Angela and buckled her seatbelt. I buckled mine a revved up my new baby to life. I smiled at how perfect it sounded. I shifted into gear as soon as Jasper, Edward and Jasper pulled off. I backed out perfectly and we rode on to Montana. Angela screamed again as soon as we made it to Seattle and I smiled. "Two more days." I said confidently. "Then you'll come face to face with a beautiful newborn vampire." Alice said

[Angela's POV]

I heard Bella speak to me in those calming words and I instantly felt safe. I heard Alice and Bella speak about how beautiful of a vampire I would be. I listened to their conversation to block out the pain.

"Bella, want to know something?" Alice asked.

"Sure." Bella said.

"Angela will find her mate soon." Alice said.

Mate! What's that?

Bella chuckled.

"Angela, a mate is another vampire or any other creature that is destined to be your soul mate. Emmett's is mine. Jasper, Carlisle and Edward belong to Rosalie, Esme and Alice." Bella said.

How did she know what I was thinking?

"Another thing. Some vampires have special talents and some don't. Edward can read mines, Alice can see into the future, Emmett is more a physical vampire. He's stronger than all of us, even though right now I'm stronger than him right now because I'm a newborn. Jasper is empathy. He can feel your emotions. I have a mental shield, Edward can't read my mind but I can read his cause I actually have two powers. I can steal people's powers and use them for my own, even if it's only for a short time. I want to figure out if I can use two powers at once. Zafrina and Kate can help me on that one." Bella said.

Oh so that's how. Your voice sounds different Bella. If I didn't see you or heard you, I wouldn't have known it was you distracting me. Who's this running their cold hands through my hair?

"That would be Alice." Bella said.

"Hey Angela. I know you can't speak back but I want you to know Bella, you and I are going to be close like real blood sisters." Alice said. Her voice is all bubbly and soft. I like the sound of it. It relaxes me.

"She said she likes your voice." Bella said.

"Thank you." Alice said.

You were right Bella. The Cullen's are really nice. I'm glad I got to know them. Well not all but at least some of them.

"They'll love you." Bella said.

"Look Bella we're leaving Washington." Alice said.

Where are we going?

"Montana." Bella stated.

[Emmett's POV]

I'm in a car with a bunch of female vampires.

"Hey Em, may I ask you something?" Bree said.

I already considered Bree as another Bella. The shy and quiet Bella. They could be twins. They look so much alike. I loved her like a close sister already.

"Sure." I said looking in my rearview to see Emma playing with Zafrina's hair and Emily out in her car seat.

"Could we ever defeat the Voultri?" She asked.

"Yeah if we can find powerful enough vampires to help." I said.

"Maybe we can get Elezar's help. He got out of the Voultri, so maybe we can find a way to get more." Maggie said tickling Emma.

Her tiny giggle made me smile. My baby girl is a miracle baby. I love her deeply.

"Chelsea is the reason we can't get to them." Bree said.

"By the way. How did you escape the Voultri." Senna asked.

"I was never in it. I was a drop-off. I asked could they take me to the Cullen's but Jane had other plans. She said if we defeated your family, we would go back but if not, I would stay here." Bree said.

"Well they weren't counting on the Amazons to be here." Maggie said.

"This is all so wow." I said.

"This is one dysfunctional family." Bree said laughing.

We chuckled and I saw Bella behind me with her hummer.

"Emmett, when are you going to propose?" Maggie asked.

"After Angela, her and a few others have converted to our lifestyles then I'll propose." Emmett said.

"Yeah, I'm going to convert to your lifestyle. I want to stay in this family. I love it here." Maggie said.

"If she stays, I'll stay." Zafrina said.

"If they stay, I'll stay." Senna said.

Bree just nodded.

"Our family just got a whole lot bigger. Besides it'll be easier to blend in with the humans if we have more people in our family." I said.

Emma smiled and laughed. "We're going to be one big family."

Everyone smiled and I drove on to our new life in Montana.


	15. Chapter 15

[Bella's POV]

It's been six months since we've lived in Montana, and Angela is doing pretty. She was resistant to human blood like me. She's too sweet to hurt anyone. We made her staged death. She was killed by a car crash into a tree and then the engine was set on fire. She's beautiful. Angela had a darken skin color than me and now you can see how pretty her skin was. Her hair was brown, with red highlights and it was wavy. She didn't wear glasses anymore and her figure had shaped out. She had a nice butt. Well I thought she did.

"Bella, want to go to Washington?" Angela asked holding Emily.

Emily wasn't much bigger. She looked like a 7 month old. Emma crawled towards us pretty quickly but got up and ran to us. She was wearing a purple dress with blue flowers on it and black stockings. Emma and Emily weren't big fans of shoes unless they were going out. She dusted off the dust and pushed her hair back. She looked at me and smiled. Emily wore a pink dress with white stockings.

"Can I go too?" Emma and Emily asked at the same time.

"Yes." I said picking up Emma.

Emmett and Alice came outside.

"Run, it will be so worth it." Alice said giving the twins a kiss on the cheek. Emmett gave them kisses and then kissed me on the lips and Angela on the cheek.

"Have fun." Em said.

I got Emma securely in my arms and we ran through the forest of Montana. Emma loved looking around and seeing things at vampire speed while Emily kept quiet and her tiny blue eyes closed. Emma's bright chocolate-brown ones just wide open. Angela stayed right beside me and laughed at Emma's reaction.

"Bella do you think I can see Ben one more time?" She asked.

"Well he can't see you." I said.

"Charlie knows your situation." Angela said.

"Because he's protected by werewolves." I said.

"Well, let me see him. I'll stay hidden." Angela begged.

I looked into her future and it was black. That's strange.

We kept silent until we got to Forks.

Angela decided to hunt before seeing him. She killed three elks and a mountain lion. I wanted a bear.

Emily tried to get a bunny but it was too cute to kill so she took it to a tree and left it there.

She could walk just as fine as me. Angela gave her the rest of the lion. Emma wasn't hungry.

We finally made it to Forks. I smelled a familiar and disgusting smell.

I ran to the Cullen house to see big wolves.

"Jake?" I asked.

I saw his tan figure come out of the house.

"Well I'm not staying there." Angela says in her mind.

"bloodsuckers." He Said.

"I'm here to see my father and go home so bye." I said.

"What are they?" He asked.

"Hybrids. Half vampire and half human." I said getting angry.

"They look like Emmett." He said.

"Cause they're Emmett's kids." I said.

"I never thought you would be a loose woman." He said.

I snarled.

"Jacob Black! Edward left me for Rose on my fucking wedding day and you wanna call me a loose woman. Fuck you Jacob." I said turning away,

"Bella, no please." He begged.

"Jacob, don't." I said pausing in mid turn.

"At least stay for one day." He begged.

"Can't, I have to go." I said.

Angela snarled.

"What's happening?" I asked.

Then I smelled more.

"Tell them to fall back." I snarled at Jacob.

Jacob phased and growled. They stopped in their tracks. I gave Emma to and walked towards Jacob.

"What are you doing?" Angela asked.

I kept walking til I got to his furry form. I got down on my knees dirtying up my black skinny jeans. Alice is gonna kill me. I touched his fur softly and began to rub his head. He leaned into my cold and hard touch. I read his mind.

"So Cold"

I smiled at him.

"I'm still Bella." I said.

He huffed but laughed a little.

"I have to go home. Let me go see Charlie." I begged.

"Go Ahead." He said in his mind.

"Thank you." I said jumping up and I dusted off my pants. Angela followed me as I took off towards my old home. I ran to the front porch and smelled to see if Charlie was home alone. I smelled one human and he smelled like beer. I smiled and knocked on the door.

"Come in." He said grumpy.

We walked in and I saw his shocked face at us.

"Bells?" He asked. I nodded slowly.

"Hi dad." I said happily. I ran to him and hugged him. Even as a vampire he still makes me look so tiny. He look like he lost weight.

"Who are your friends?" He asked hugging me back. He shivered to my cold touch but he didn't care.

"Angela, Emily and Emma. They're my kids that I had with Emmett." I said.

"Angela, the girl who got killed in that car accident?" He asked.

"Yes, I saved her life. It's a long story but I'll tell you one day." I said.

We began to sit down and talk. He met his grandchildren and they took a liking towards him quickly and began to cling onto him.

When it was time to go I felt a small tug on my leg to see Emma on the ground.

"Dad, we have one more thing to do before we head home. I'll call you when we get home." I said.

We hugged for a minute and he started tearing up. We let go and we said our goodbyes.

We ran to Ben's house with two sleeping hybrids and we climbed to his bedroom window. Angela smelled something. "Werewolves." She said. I looked into his window and there indeed was a werewolf. A female shape-shifter.

Leah.

"Ben, forget about Angela. She's gone." Leah said rubbing Ben's back.

"No evidence. I just wanna see her one more time." Ben said.

"No, she's an evil bloodsucking leach." Leah said.

Leah imprinted on Ben ?

Angela busted through the window, making no noise. She hid behind his huge dresser crouched down.

"I don't care. She's my bestfriend, she was my girlfriend. I just want closure." Ben snapped at Leah.

"Awww." Angela said raising up.

Leah got wide eye and I smiled. I crawled through and leaned against the wall.

"Angela, Bella." Ben said smiling. He walked to Angela and hugged her tightly.

[Angela's POV]

"I've missed you." Ben said.

I smiled and hugged him back expecting to feel butterflies.

But…

None appeared. No nervousness. No nothing.

I smiled and looked at the girl who called me that name.

"Guys I want you to meet my imprint, Leah." Ben said reaching for her. " She imprinted on me when I was at your funeral." Ben said to me expecting me to be happy.

I smiled and looked at Bella rolling her eyes.

"No one cares Leah." Bella said.

"Shut up bloodsucker." She said snarling.

Bella smiled and said," You don't look so appealing tho. Smells like wet dog, mixed with pure shit."

I giggled. Leah looked to my direction.

Eye to eye.

"Have anything to say?" Leah asked.

"Good luck. Just came to see Ben before I never see him again." I said smiling.

I didn't feel sadness, happiness or anything. I felt nothing but nothing.

Not a damn thing.

"Outside." Bella said.

"All of us?" I asked.

"No just me and you. I need to get home." Bella said.

I hugged Ben once more and leaped gracefully out his large window.

"Coming for the wedding leach?" I heard Leah ask.

"Well even tho being around a bunch of mutts and humans sounds appealing, I'll pass. I'm busy." I heard Bella say before jumping out with the twins still on her back.

We ran off and I heard Ben call out," I love you Ang. I'll miss you."

I smiled but didn't feel anything.

When we reached Montana, Bella took the twins to bed and called Charlie.

I sat on the porch of the house. It was similar to the one in Forks but about 3 times bigger. I had my own room. It was full of books, music and pictures of my family. Esme said she didn't want me to forget their faces and my old life. I don't regret becoming a vampire. I just wish I had what Bella had. Kids, and a wonderful boyfriend.

I looked at the starry sky. Well I know what I can do for the rest of the night. Count the stars.

"Angela, I wish you would stop being so damn confusing." Emmett said laughing. He stood beside me, making me feel so tiny.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Bella and you don't really show emotion. It's hard to know what's on your mind." He said.

"Em why do you care? Not trying to be funny." I said.

He smiled," You're a part of this family so I care for you just like a little sister."

I smiled and leaped into his waiting arms. He seemed like a hugger.

"Thanks Emmett. I'm going to my room." I said. I ran upstairs and laid on the bed. I wanted something to remind me I was part human or once human. I began to read this book Alice gave to me called," Fifty Shades Of Gray."

Alice informed me that since my senses have heightened that means so has my sexual urges. This book has gotten me hot and bothered already just by thinking about how this Steele girl feels being with that handsome man described in this book. I got up and crawled out my window. I saw Rose and Edward kissing in the forest so I ran back inside.

Damn vampire hearing.

"I understand." Bella said.

"Talking to me?" I asked.

"Yes, I understand how you feel being in a house with sexually attractive vampires. Em's gone so no sex tonight." Bella said.

"Wanna run?" I asked.

"Nah, how about we watch a movie?" Bella asked.

"Sure." I said.

We walked downstairs and turned the TV on and watced lifetime movies for the rest of the night. We went upstairs and grabbed the twins and fed them. They were eating human food. Pancakes.

I took a piece and ate it.

I looked at Bella to see her eating a piece of bacon.

"Bella is it normal me and you can eat human food?" I asked.

"No, but we're not normal. I love human food. Bacon especially with a tad bit of syrup." Bella said.

"I ate pizza yesterday." I said.

"Well it'll be our little secret. The others are gone." She said handing me a piece of bacon.

We sat there and ate along with the twins. We cleaned and watched Cartoons.

Alice walked in happily blocking her thoughts.

Her hair grew very well. It was to her back now. She leaves it in a ponytail all the time. It was a pretty chocolate brown that reminds me of Emma's brown eyes. They also made a pact that Bella would only use her power when necessary.

"Bella get ready. Angela come on. It's your time to get a make over. We're call Angela Time." Alice said.

I was practically dragged upstairs.

"Good luck." Bella hollered.

I snarled and got ready to be beautified.


	16. Chapter 16

[Bella's POV]

I sat there looking at the sunset.

"Angela you look awesome." Emma said in the next room.

I felt big strong arms wrap around me.

"Emmett, do you think Angela will find a mate soon?" I asked quietly.

"Alice says, and she will do anything she wants." Emmett said.

I nodded and looked down at Emily sleeping in her playpen. She loves to sleep.

Emily's brown hair fell on the side in ringlets and you could see the bow in her hair. She grew at a normal pace. She looked like a normal 7 month old. Well with the exception of having all her teeth and can speak like a grown woman. But Emily didn't smile often either so it was fine in her case. We'd have to cover Emma's mouth when she laughed. She's just like her father.

Emmett and I have grown even closer. We are still dating and are going very strong.

Emma and Emily have been enjoying their life and we've been trying to make it as human as possible. Their first thanksgiving was a huge hunting trip. Since everyone has honey eyes except me and the twins we went out and brought hunting outfits.

Alice made everyone by cameo, pink cameo for the girls and blue for the boys.

We went hunting in Canada and caught a lot of bears. We had so much fun.

Christmas was hilarious. Emma and Emily have so many outfits and toys it's not even funny. We had to leave half the stuff in the garage and basement. We went hunting that day too and Emma almost caught a small deer on her own.

She was so proud of herself.

Emily wasn't in the mood to bite any animal.

New Years was fun. Since alcohol doesn't really affect us, we went to the club until 11:00 and went home, spent New Year's with the twins and after they took a nap we went back to the club til it closed. That's the one good thing about being a vampire. You never get tired.

Emmett and I haven't discussed marriage. We knew we were mates and loved each other but he wanted me to be a Cullen and not a Swan. I said I would think about it. I wasn't up to going thru another wedding. There is some good news.

It will be our 8 month anniversary in two and half-weeks.

"Bella come on." Alice said.

I wore something pretty simple. A black sweater dress with black stockings and knee high boots. Emmett wore a cream colored suit with a white undershirt and black dress shoes. He looked sexy. Emily wore a pink dress with ruffles and a pink bow and pink shoes.

Before she went with her aunt Alice, Emma had the exact same thing but it was all blue. Emma's hair had changed colors over time. It's blonde now. Emmett told me his mother's hair was blonde and he always wanted a blue eyed and blonde hair daughter. Well he got them but they're mixed up. Emma has brown eyes and Emily has blue eyes. Emma had blonde hair and Emily's is brown.

I picked up my sleeping baby and we walked out to see Alice carrying Emma who was pretty much bubbly. I didn't read her mind.

"Angela come out sweetie." Alice said.

Angela stepped out in a strapless, floor length, red dress. It brought out her pale skin. Her hair was up in a simple and messy bun with a red clip. She had on black eyeliner, red eye shadow, blood red lipstick and red nails. I looked at her feet to see my favorite pair of black heels.

"Sorry Bella. She wore your size." Alice said.

"It's ok. I don't mind sharing as long as they're back in my closet." I said.

"What's the special occasion anyway?" Jasper asked coming out of the room wearing a white shirt tucked into polo dress pants and black dress shoes. His hair was messy in a cute way.

"Esme, Carlisle can you come up here?" Alice asked.

Esme, wearing a simple black dress with black flats, and Carlisle, wearing the same thing as Jas except he has just suit pants instead of polo, came upstairs.

"Edward is going to propose tonight." Alice said.

"Awwwww." Bree said coming out in black skinny jeans, a white blouse and silver open toe flats. Zafrina came out in a leopard print dress with brown flats. Her hair was in a long braid. Senna came out in a cheetah print dress with white heels. Her usual wild hair was straight and it complimented her face. Maggie wore her usual beanie with a gray dress, white leggings and gray boots.

"Edward and Rose are back in Forks with Ben and Tia. This is going to be in this meadow. Bree and I secretly already set up everything. So they're having a regular wedding. The Denali's and Peter and Charlotte are already there. They finished the final touches. I have Rosalie's dress in the Ferrari. Bella and I will help her while the guys help Eddie. Esme, Bree and Senna are helping with flower decorations and the bouquet. Roses. Red ones by the way. "Alice said quickly.

"Emma and Emily will be with Zafrina and Maggie while waiting." Bree said. Emma smiled while Emily yawned and kept on snoring on my shoulder.

We all split up. I gave Zafrina the keys to the Cadillac and the twins went to Maggie. Emmett and I kissed quickly and I went into the Ferrari with Alice.

"Can't wait til this is over." I said.

"I don't understand why." Alice said taking off down the long driveway.

"Weddings, I have bad reps with them." I said.

"Trust me. I don't want to do this either but we'll get over it. It's going to be beautiful. Besides today is a very special day." Alice said speeding down the empty rode.

Alice wore a black dress with black boots.

What's up with black today?

"Bella, be on high alert tonight. Jane and Alec are coming back to let us know something." She said.

I growled under my breath.

"We need to start training. There's going to be a big battle." Alice said.

"Training?" I asked.

"Yes, Benjamin, Jasper, Zafrina, Edward, Emma, Emily and you are most powerful vampires we have so we need to get you guys in sync." Alice said.

"So are we going to be solo, partners, or groups?" I asked.

"Couples." Alice said.

"So we're going to really do this?" I asked.

"We'll be ready." Alice said pulling into this dark driveway.

We rode ten minutes in silence and I saw a few vampires running around finishing some decorations around the trees. I saw chairs and stuff not put up yet and the isle still rolled up. Everyone parked and got out.

We separated and ran to a separate job.

I help set the wedding up. The theme was "Roses on high."

I started out with the chairs, putting about 30 chairs on each side. I took a basket of rose petals and put some on the chairs and the ground around them. Then I did the isle, rolled it out, spread rose petals and put little rose buds on it. The archway had a rose thorn vine wrapped around it with full bloomed roses on them. I sprinkled water on them to give it a more shiny effect.

"Bella I want you to meet Peter and Char." Jasper said leading me to two red eyed vampires.

I saw an Alice-sized and white-blonde girl. She is very petite" and is 5'0" ft. tall. Then I saw a guy about 6'3" tall, almost as tall as Jasper, with long, white blond hair and a lean bod.

"Peter, Char this is Bella. My little sister." Jasper introduced.

"Hi it's very nice to finally meet you." Peter said.

"Hi." Char said smiling. We exchanged information and I let her meet the twins which she fell in love with a first sight.

We also exchanged numbers or secret meeting places where we could meet up and run around.

Peter and Jasper were laughing and the photographer took pictures of all of us laughing, sharing stories or even having little contests on stuff. The whole family enjoyed themselves and then we went back to finishing our work.

Bree and Esme made a cake. It was a white, square one with black floral designs with edible roses on them. It made my throat burn.

Angela came over with some edible rose petal. She quickly shoved it in my mouth. Chocolate and I love it. Every bit of it.

I wanted more but I would wait. I ran to the little cottage Alice and Jasper made for Rose. She was setting up the make-up while he made sure it was sturdy.

"Alice can I see the wedding dress?" I asked.

She smiled, went over and picked up the big bag and unzipped it.

"It's a Camille original." Alice said.

Lace peeks from beneath asymmetrically ruched tulle creating a soft look for this curvaceous silhouette. Handmade flowers with Swarovski crystals trim the neckline and lower hip, while frothy tulle is gathered to create the flared skirt. Sweetheart neckline finished with corset closure. And it's ivory.

"Wow, that's beautiful." I said admiring the dress.

Too bad it's for a bitch like Rose. I walked away from everyone and ran into the forest to look at the sunset.

"Bella let's get Rose ready." Alice said loudly. I was still in ear range so I easily picked her up and I ran back. They already started on her makeup. I took her hair and put it up into a pun with a few strands of curly hair falling on the sides of it and she had a side bang covering her right eye.

I then left out to see Edward in the same suit he wore on our wedding day. Emma and Emily were smiling at him and said, "You look handsome Uncle Edward."

Those two always being so polite might kill the demon inside of me.

I walked over to see Emmett walking out in a black Armani suit, with a white shirt and a red flower in his pocket.

"Well don't you look sexy?" I said smiling.

"Babe, wait until tonight to tell me stuff like that." Emmett said before pulling me into a deep kiss.

"Alright, I love you." I said kissing his cheek.

"I love you too. Now go get dressed before Alice kills us both." Emmett said before walking away with the twins.

I ran back inside to see the dress Alice had for me. It was a sky blue, strapless and knee length dress.

I quickly put the ugly dress on with some black flats. I straightened my hair and put a black clip in it.

I walked outside to see everyone including Rose.

She looked like an angel. I smiled at her and nodded at her to let her know she looked beautiful.

"Bella, thank you." Rose said.

"Welcome." I simply said.

We walked and Carlisle met us to walk Rose.

The ceremony went smoothly and I was bored beyond reason. Emma and Emily were sleep in Esme's arms. Emmett looked off to the night sky and then when it was over we ran to the dance floor and had a great time just being stupid.

I danced with everyone except Edward. I decided earlier that I wouldn't be close to him. It would always be a part of me that has feelings for him but he hurt me too much for me to forgive him.

Besides, Emmett was together and I had two beautiful girls by him.

"It's time!" Alice yelled. I ran to grab the twins and I got in the middle of the square formation everyone had created. I strengthen my shield out to cover everyone.

Jane appeared and Felix was right behind her.

"Six months to go." Jane said.

"Yeah, we know." I said.

Jane hissed and I growled back letting her know I wasn't scared of her.

"Aro has a special present for you." Felix said walking towards me.

Everyone parted and let me receive it. It was a pearl bracelet with my name in pure gold dangling off it like a charm. He put it on my arm and walked away back to Jane.

"Aro says this isn't going to be a normal fight. It's going to be the last one standing type thing. Which you're going to lose." Jane said with confidence.

"Yeah, coming out of the mouth of a girl who got her ass whooped by us last time." Rose said smirking.

Jane ignored her and walked back towards the woods.

"Just remember Bella, you're my opponent." Jane said.

"Wouldn't have it any other way bitch." I said smiling.

Emma giggled while Emily stuck out her tongue.

"Those two will die!" Jane yelled running towards us. Bree took her hands and twisted them and Jane was in the air and was thrown back into Felix who was waiting for her.

"So that's why I felt something hit me whenever you came here." I said realizing I had this power.

"Yeah, Aro didn't know either." Bree said earning a kiss from Senna.

"Leave Jane, You have no more business with us." Edward said.

Jane hissed and took off into the forest. Felix smiled, bowed to us and ran off.

"Alright, party's over. I need to go help Rose get ready for her honeymoon." Esme said escorting Rose away.

Edward took off suddenly but no one questioned it.

"Bella let's go the opposite way. We need to talk." Alice said.

[Alice's POV]

When Edward took off I saw a vision that I wasn't supposed to see.

Edward and Rose planned this. The whole thing.

Bella gave Em a kiss and the twins and followed me.

We stopped at the border of Canada. We were about 10 miles away from everyone. So out of everyone's hearing range.

"Bella, don't say anything to Rose or Edward. Emmett knows and I made him keep it a secret." I begged.

She looked mad at first but calmed down seeing that I was very sorry for keeping this from her.

"Spill." She said.

"Well Rose and Edward planned the Voultri's trip. He thought because I can't see the twins future I couldn't see him and Rose's plan so I secretly told everyone and I needed to tell you last so I could explain my plan to you first. I have a way to falter their plan and destroy the Voultri for good." I said smiling at her.

Bella smiled a mischievous smile and said," Well I forgive you for not telling me first but I would've reacted badly and it wouldn't have ended good. As for your plan, I'm all ears."

I smiled brightly.

"We'll go on an extended girls only hunting trip and get you alone and we'll discuss it between just us and then all the girls and we'll add the boys." I said.

She smiled and nodded.

"Can we go home now? This dress is disgusting," She said.

I laughed and took her arm and we ran back to the cottage to change.

[Emmett's POV]

Alice and Bella arrived right before Rose and Eddie Boy were about to leave.

Bella changed back into her dress and then ran to me. I kissed her cheek and pulled her close earning a small growl.

"Sorry, we'll talk at home. After we put the twins to bed." I said.

She nodded and waved to them as they left for Paris. Rose said she always wanted to go.

Ben and Tia left first and then everyone else departed.

We arrived home and split. I put the twins to bed, took a shower and came out to see Bella in nothing. In her pure form. Her nipples perfectly sticking up and perky and her dripping wet pussy made me rock hard.

Our room was just like the one in Forks just facing backwards.

"Emmett, please fuck me." She begged. I dropped my towel and slowly walked to the bed. I pulled her over to me where her legs were dangling off the bed. I spread her legs wide open and began to eat her sweet pussy out. Her juices all over my face.

I stuck one finger in and used my thumb to play with her clit.

"Emmett." She moaned out softly.

Two fingers.

She began to squirm. "I'm going to cum." She said.

I stopped and flipped her onto her back.

"Don't cum until I tell you to." I said spanking her ass knowing it would make her climax but she held on. I positioned myself and then entered slowly.

"Stop teasing." She said rocking her ass and it made her juicy little ass shake slightly.

"No, I'm going to take you nice and slow." I said going inside slowly again.

She began to shake. "Emmett I'll cum if you don't fuck me hard." Bella said through her teeth.

"Who's your master?" I asked smacking her ass.

"You." She said sexily.

It made me harder.

"Who?" I asked going a little faster.

"You." She said again a little louder.

I got little faster.

"Say it loud baby. So loud Rose and Eddie Boy hear it." I whispered.

She got a little angry and that's what set her into her real lustful mode.

"You dammit! Emmett McCarthy Cullen! Fuck me! Fuck me hard!" She yelled.

So I did what she said. I flipped us over and began to make her ride me fast and steady.

"Fuck Bella I'm going to cum." I whispered pounding her pussy hard.

"I can't hold it much longer." Bella said.

"Hold it." I said fucking her harder. She played with her tits while I bounced her up and down quickly on my dick.

"Your dick is getting harder." She whispered sounding so fucking drained.

"I'm going to cum all in your sweet pussy baby. Do you want that?" I said teasing her.

"Please cum inside me!" Bella yelled.

I released my load in her and trust me it was a lot. I nodded at her letting her know she could cum. Her climax was so powerful it shook her and made her collapse on me. I put the covers over us and I heard breathing,

It was a steady tone. As if she was asleep?! I looked at her and saw her closed eyes, even breathing and saw how tired she looked.

"Bella are you sleep?" I asked shaking her.

She rolled over and began to talk in her sleep.

"Alice." I called getting up to put on boxers and a pair of sweats.

"Angela is doing the same thing now." Alice said looking confused.

"Will they wake up?" I asked.

"Yeah, it'll keep happening." Alice said.

"Are they full vampires?" I asked.

"Yes. They're unique. I guess some of their human traits stayed. Bella has blue eyes. Angela's are brown and slightly are turning hazel. Bella eats human food and she doesn't really sparkle in the sunlight. She can easily blend around humans' day or night." Alice said.

"So we're dealing with perfect vampires?" I asked.

"I'll look further into it." Alice said hugging me. She was wearing a robe.

"What? I want to try sleeping." Alice said.

"How?" I asked.

"Close your eyes and relax. You can still hear us but you'll be at ease." She said walking out. I closed the door and turned the lights off. I listened to hear Emma and Emily still asleep. ,

"Alice, I'm going to ask her tomorrow." I whispered

I laid down beside my sleeping beauty, pulled her close to me and did exactly what Alice except before I rested I heard my pixie say, "She'll love it."


	17. Chapter 17

[Bella's POV]

"Bella!" Alice yelled in my ear.

I woke up. Wait, I woke up. I shouldn't be able to sleep. I'm immortal. Right?

I looked at Alice. Her hair was past her shoulders and cascaded on her back. It was still brown but with a little black on the ends. She wore all black. She wore a long-sleeve black shirt, black jeggings and black converse. It was weird seeing converse on her.

"Bella we know." Em said helping me up. I looked to see me dressed in a gray pencil skirt and a black ruffled, layered t-shirt with a pair of knee-high boots. Em's little buddy popped through his jeans and I laughed to myself.

"Today we start training. We only have two weeks til Rose and Edward get back and we need to have this down pack. It's crucial we all be at practice." Alice said.

She rushed out. The twins yawned loudly. We went in there and washed them, put them in little black dresses and walked downstairs. They would be drinking animal blood today. I sat them down and let them carry their own sippy cups outside. Emma walked outside with her drink and climbed unto Jasper's lap (he was sitting on a lounge chair on the front porch watching the sunset) and began to drink her blood. My throat wasn't burning. I ran outside at vampire speed. Alright I still have my speed. What about my strength? I punched a tree breaking it easily then, I picked up a boulder about the size of Emmett and began crushing it.

Still was strong. I stepped into the sunlight. I didn't really shine like the others. I saw my skin was the same as it was the first time I stepped out.

So why did I sleep?

"Bella." I heard a sweet angelic voice say.

I looked back to see Angela standing there smiling. She was dressed like Alice except Ang had toms on.

"What's on your mind?" She asked.

"I slept last night. Vampires don't sleep." I said running my hands through my hair. It felt as if my hair was longer and thicker than usual.

"Bella, I did too. Are we freaks?" She asked.

"Nope." A manly voice said.

Jasper walked into the clearing and leaned against a tree.

"There's legend Maria told me when I was with the Mexican coven. I didn't believe it but you guys might wanna sit down for this." He said. His blond hair in a ponytail giving him a more girly look and his blue botton up shirt with his black jeans and black sneakers made his skin brighten. His gold eyes staring into my soul. He knew how I felt and I showed him gratitude for understanding me. I sat on the damp grass while Ang sat on a small rock.

"There's a legend that three vampires back when vampires first were created. Not long before Aro was created. They said it was something gone wrong. A person tried to commit suicide and failed and when this strange creature came and bit it. It woke up a vampire. It was a woman from what I heard. She traveled around with this burn in her throat and drank her husband nearly dry and ended up turning him and her three children to vampires. The three children had strong desires to become vampires but wanted some human chararistics. They turned to be just like you and Angela and they slept, ate and didn't sparkle. They went around trying to make more of them but failed. One vampire slayed them all and some venom was caught into their system. The venom was passed around and I guess you guys had that strong of a desire to stay normal and become a beautiful creature was what gave you these abilities. You may have heard of the cold man as the shape shifter mention. He was their father. That's how we all tie into together." Jasper said.

"So, Bella and I are practically human?" Ang asked.

"Kinda." He said.

I sat there trying to obtain all this information. So we're all family and we're connected like venom. Everyone one of us has some of this special venom.

"Great story Jas." Alice said walking into the clearing. Emmett, Esmé, Carlisle, Zafrina, Senna, Bree, Benjamin, Tia, Kate, Eleazar, Carmen, Emily, Emma and Tanya were right behind her. She tossed me some gray sweats. I put them on and walked over to Emmett.

"Let's start. Zafrina, Jasper, Carlisle and Eleazar are the trainers." Alice said.

Zafrina and Jasper would be training the people with power.

Carlisle and Eleazar would be training the others in protection and fighting strategies.

Zafrina, Benjamin, Bree and I worked hard together. We learned how to use powers to distract and I found out how I could make an illusion of me running towards you while I'm invisible coming from the other way. Benjamin and I used his powers to make a finishing move. Only Zafrina saw it and made us swear to use that at the end.

We made it up while Zafrina trained Kate and Bree some. Jasper mainly worked with the twins teaching them to different things with their unusal powers.

"Alright!' Alice yelled. Everyone froze.

"We've accomplished a lot today. It's 9:00 p.m. Go hunt and come back tomorrow morning around 6:00 a.m. We'll resume training tomorrow." Alice said.

We all parted.

Emmett, Emily, Emma, Angela and I went hunting. Emma and Emily caught two deers and Emmett, Angela and I caught three bears and Angela caught an Elk cause she was getting sleepy. I started to get a tad bit sleepy. I placed the twins on Emmett and Angela got on mine. She was already sleep when she got on. We took off to the house, dropped her and the twins in their beds, had mindblowing sex and I fell asleep during the climax. Emmett didn't mind. He just layed me down and rested beside me.

This is the schedule of what happened over the few days.

Ben and I practiced hard with Zafrina.

I learned new things every day and I was getting better at controlling my powers. I learned how to make my shield have small holes in it when it comes to reading minds. It helps when Edward comes home. I made everyone have a box full of secrets in their head. I placed a shield around that part. They could think about it but Edward couldn't read them but I could. They could drop the shield but it wouldn't go away until I made it. I didn't always have to concentrate on my shield anymore.

I was getting stronger and stronger.

Emma and Emily were controlling their powers quite well. They would be like a little defense system on me and Ben.

At first I didn't agree with it. No way was my baby's were going to be involved in this fight. Alice said there's a girl that always travels with Aro that has a physical shield. That way I could protect my baby's and us. I let this one go. Emma and Emily were good at blocking on going attacks and I used my powers to either knock them back or send them away. I didn't use everything but I used the ones where they wouldn't get hurt at.

The last day of training was intense!

We worked from 3:30 a.m. til Rose and Edward came home at 3:45 a.m. and we pretended to be doing formations for the battle him and Alice worked on before she figured out his plan. Their minds played out parts of the training that he and Alice created.

We had him fooled. Rose just went to the twins and they were perfectly innocent in her eyes. She saw the same twins as before. They hugged her and played with her hair.

"Bella you're not sleepy?" Emmett asked in his mind.

"Nope." I said outloud.

"Let's go hunting." Emmett said.

I nodded and walked towards him, grabbed his waiting hand and we took off into the forest. I wasn't really thirsty, I just wanted to be with Em alone. We haven't had time to be alone.

We stopped at this stream and sat on the edge of it. Apparently he wanted to spend some quality time with me also.

"Bella, I love you." He said kissing my cheek. I laid my head on his chest and let him run his fingers through my hair.

"Bella, can we talk?" He asked.

"Sure Em, what is it?" I asked leaning back.

He took in a unessary breath and my light blue eyes connected with his honey brown ones.

[Emmett's POV]

I never thought it would be this hard to say it.

"Bella you know that I love you right?" I asked.

She smiled and leaned in til she was about 2 inches from my lips and whispered," Yes, I do but how much do you love me?"

I smiled. "I love you like misery loves company. I love you beyond the amount of times the earth rotates on its axis. I love you so damn much I'd die for you well if I wasn't already half-way dead. Bella you're my one and only. You made me feel alive after that heartbreak. I loved that blush you used to have. I miss the clumsiness, your human beauty but most importantly your way to see pass the monster and look at us as humans and family. I love you more than ever now. You might be what we are but you don't consider us monsters. You love me more than you did when you were human. Bella you gave me life, gave me two beautiful kids and made my family feel more alive than ever."

She looked shocked.

"I know it's corny but." I started.

"That's better than anything I would've thought of and Em I love you and your family so much." She said.

"They could become your family too." I blurted out.

"Say that again." She stated.

"They could be your family too." I said confidently.

"How?" She asked sitting on my lap and wrapped her legs around my back. She moved all her hair to one side and looked me into my eyes. Her blue eyes reminded me of mines when I was human. She looked beyond beautiful. It's like I'm really looking at an angel. A real one. My Bella.

She smiled at my thoughts and kissed my nose.

"By saying yes to my marriage proposal and marrying me." I said.

I pulled her into a kiss. She deepend the kiss. I pulled back and looked at her.

"Marry me Bella." I said.

She didn't respond but she pulled me back to her lips. She kissed me hard and rough. She usually kissed me tenderly but something tells me this is gonna end well.

She pulled away and asked," You really means this Em?

"More than ever. I finally found my true mate and I wanna make this official." I said. I pulled the ring out of my jeans pocket and showed it to her.

It was my mothers ring. I replaced the diamond in the middle with a sapphire and put the diamond on one side and a emerald on the other. It was on an silver band with the words "Forever" carved into it. It was simple but fitted Bella so well. She started at it. For the first time since she was changed I couldn't read her facial expression. I placed it on her finger and let her look at it.

"Emmett Dale McCarthy Cullen, you did this for me?" She asked still looking completely emotionless.

"Yes, Isabella Marie Swan." I answered emotionless.

"Emmett, I would love to marry you." She said.

I pulled her into a hug and smiled.

"You just made me the happiest man ever." I said standing up. She was still wrapped around my waist.

She laughed and said," Wait til the honeymoon night."

I laughed and said," A powerful, beautiful and naughty wife. I can deal with it."

We chuckled and I raced back to the house knowing Alice was waiting.

We arrived five minutes later to see my prediction was correct. Alice was standing at the door. I let Bella down and they started rambling about wedding shit. I didn't care as long as Bella was happy.

Jas, Edward, Ben and Carlisle walked outside and patted me on the back.

The other men nodded.

"Good luck man." Ben said chuckling. Tia glared but laughed it off and admired Bella's ring.

"Engaged?" Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle, now you're supposed to be the smart one." I said joking.

"Haha, I know. I'm just shocked." He said patting me on the back.

"Nice job." Edward said. I smiled and nodded to him.

We went inside to talk and I saw Rose glare at me but go back to pretending to be happy for Bella.

[Rose's POV]

The girls squealed and fawned over Bella's ring.

That was my old ring except he changed it to fit Bella's taste. Personally it was hideous but I smiled and pushed that thought away.

Happy thoughts Rose. Happy thoughts.

"Emma, Emily your dad and I are getting married." Bella explained.

Those should be my kids. Mine! Not there's!

Wooosahh Rose. Woosah.

[Alice's POV]

Wedding of the year type material!

"Bella can I please design your wedding?" I asked bouncing up and down.

"Calm ya nerves Alice. Yes you can and I would be honored if you were my bride of honor. I actually wanna get married at the same place I got engaged at, If we clear a few trees and do some flower planting it should be perfect." She said.

I looked into that and saw a perfect wedding. No problems.

"Bella that can be arranged. Can I make one suggestion tho?" I asked.

"Yes go ahead." She said still smiling over the fact she was about to become a Cullen and be happy about it.

"Let's do it the day before the Voultri come." I said confidently.

"_Since we'll be alright, then you could move to South America and go back to Isle Esmé for your honeymoon." I said to her in my mind._

"That's fine. I wanna be happily married when I die." She said.

Maggie smiled. Good way to make the truth out of a lie.

"Let's go inside and start planning." I said picking up the twins and was followed by the girls up to my huge bedroom and started planning.


	18. Chapter 18 Part 1

[Bella's POV] {Months Later]

Tomorrow I would become Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen.

It's been over a year and 5 months since I was changed.

My eyes stayed blue.

I could hardly believe it. Alice left me in my room about an hour ago to sleep but I could barely sleep. I got up and grabbed Emma's baby photo album. Alice took tons of pictures of the twins and keeps an album for big events. Like their first hunt, first Christmas, Thanksgiving, New Years, Easter and lots more.

March 12th is tomorrow and March 13th is the day the Voultri comes. I looked at Emma being messy and wild and Emily's photo album was in the process of being created. She was more and neat. I smiled at both my daughters.

They grew up normally so they can blend in with humans. I looked in it until I finally fell asleep. I woke up with the sun starting to rise. I got up and put the album up. I looked out my window to see Emmett, Jasper, Eleazar, Carlisle, Edward and an unfamiliar vampire run in the house.

"He's Kate's mate." Alice said. I didn't even hear her come in.

I must be still out of it.

"Let's get you ready." She said. I walked into the shower and washed off using my strawberry body wash and shampoo. I loved the smell of it. It smelled like real strawberries.

I walked out in a towel to see my under garments.

They were all white. Alice wanted me to seem like a virgin. We invited the werewolves. They accepted it. My father and his girlfriend were invited. Renee and Phil were also invited but they couldn't make it. They told me to take pictures. Alice said that pictures of my full face were forbidden. I couldn't send pictures of my eyes. It would cause too many problems. We didn't think about the twins either. How would Renee react to me having kids and not telling her? I would have to wear contacts and Emmett would have to force human food down his throat. I don't want a perching vampire after our wedding. I hope nothing goes wrong.

I put my stuff on and waited for Alice.

Alice, Bree, Rose, Esme and Maggie bombarded in my room. I was sat down and began the human Barbie manikin head.

Rose and Esme worked on my head quickly and began putting in curls. My hair was dyed red again last night. Emmett told me my hair looked better brown but I wanted it red. He said I looked like a badass biker with red hair. It contrasted with my pale skin. I waited for them to finish my makeup and hair. I felt my nails being done.

"Angela please do a white pattern on the red." Alice said.

"Alrighty Alice." She said.

I thought to myself about the wedding planning.

Emmett chose Roses in Bloom.

I didn't like he had my arch enemy in my wedding but then he explained it.

It was because of my personality.

It was because I had a blooming personality. I was sweet, loving, caring but very intimidating. Even though I'm only 5'5.I was beautiful like roses. I was beautiful and dangerous. He added that I had bright ass red hair but he liked it.

My wedding was totally different than Edwards.

Mine was also outside but I used different colors and jewels. Also the dresses were all blood red except for Alice's and Ang's.

Yesterday we sat down bricks and made pretty much a platform where the wedding would be held. Since it's beside a creek we had to make it a little higher so my dress and Emmett's suit wouldn't get wet. Jas and Emmett made the path to my wedding hard so no heels would sink through it. We painted the bricks white and made it totally solid. There's a little step and then I have my isle. Since my daughters weren't in the wedding they had their own special chairs.

As for the rest of it, I have no clue.

Alice had a pink one and Angela's was burgundy. My maid and matron of honor.

"All finished Bella. Ready to see your dress?" Alice asked. I opened my eyes and saw my face. I had on bright and bold red lipstick on, my cheek had this pink color to them and my eye shadow was red and then on the outlines of it was gray and white. They gave me some black eyeliner and gave me some mascara. My nails were blood red with white flowers on it.

Zafrina helped me up and stood me still. Bree and Alice got my dress.

She opened it and I saw the most beautiful dress.

It had a billowing caught-up skirt made from Chic Organza creates a dreamy silhouette, all light and airy. A sweetheart neckline highlights the stunning bodice, ruched and adorned with beaded lace embellishments featuring Swarovski crystals, softly curving from the neckline to the dropped waist. A corset closure completes the whole dress. It was perfect.

"Alice." I chocked out.

She smiled and she ran and embraced me in a hug. After the long hug the helped me into the dress. It wasn't heavy. They gave me white platforms. The dress was way longer than me but it helped.

The girls smiled.

"You look beautiful Bella." Angela said.

[Alice's POV]

Bella looked beautiful. Her red hair curled around her face, her blue eyes, her red lips and her beautiful dress.

"Bella, it's time for us to get ready." I said.

We went into the other room to get ready.

It was Bree, Ang, Zafrina, Senna and me in the wedding. Senna wore a strapless, knee length dress with black flats. Her hair was in a braid.

Zafrina had the same thing but her braid was to the side. Bree's hair was in a ponytail and had on a one-shoulder floor length dress with black heels.

Angela's burgandy dress was strapless with a bow on the front. It was to the floor. She wore black platforms with it.

My dress was also strapless with a black bow. It was to my knees. I took out my black stilltoes out and put them on. Everyone had simple makeup on, black eye shadow, mascara and a tiny hit of lip-gloss.

I walked in Bella's room to see the twins wearing red little dresses and smiling at their mother.

"Mommy, you look beautiful." Emily said touching the dress.

"Thank you Emily and what's the rule?" She asked seriously.

"Act Like 17 month olds." Emma said.

"Don't smile often." Emily said.

"And be very polite." They both said in unison.

Bella and Emmett both were very keen about teach their kids manners and how to be polite.

"Good job girls. We have a big day today and tomorrow." I said.

They smiled. Bella looked concerned that her babies would be fighting but I see good results.

"Let's go." I said. Emma walked to me and grabbed my hand. I picked up a boquet of roses with glitter all over them and gave it to Bella.

"Let's get me married." Bella said. Emily grabbed her mother's hand and we all walked downstairs and lined up to run to the wedding site.

"Hold up." Bree said. She took off her pearl necklace and put it around Bella's neck.

"This is a present from Senna. I can't take this." Bella said.

Bree hooked the necklace and said," This is your something borrowed."

"Yeah, your something blue is your eyes." I said.

"Your something new is the dress." Emma said.

"The something old is this." Emily said walking up to a tree. Behind it was a box. She opened it and it was the combs her grandmother wore on her wedding day. Charlie replaced the old jewels with sapphires. We put Bella's hair up quickly and put the combs in it. We connected the lace veil with it.

"Wow Mommy. You really look beautiful now." Emily said.

Bella picked her up and hugged her.

"Let's go." I said before whistling to Emmett letting him know to get ready.

[Emmett's POV]

I was pacing beside the platform waiting for Alice to whistle.

"Man your nervousness is making me shake." Jas said.

"Man Bella makes me nervous." Ben said.

"How?" I asked.

"She has this intimidating thing about her. It makes you want to never bother her." Ben said.

Edward nodded.

I looked at the wedding scene. It was small but elegant. The chairs were decorated by Alice with red roses. She painted them. Then she put pearls all around them. They were all real. Then she ordered little pillows with "Emmett & Bella" on them. She had the isle painted too. It had rose petals painted on it.

My suit was white, with a red shirt and a red hankercheif. Jas was my bestman.

I saw all our guests. Charlie, Sue Clearwater, the mutts, the Denials, and the other vampires.

I heard the whistle.

"Line up." I said. The girls arrived before Bella did but I didn't see her. Emma and Emily walked up to me and smiled.

"Report to me my little soilders." I said.

They giggled and Emma went all military on me.

"She's a beauty Cornel Cullen. Sir." Emma reported.

I bent down to Emily's level.

"Sweet cakes, you alright?" I asked. Emily didn't smile.

"Private First Class Emily." She said.

I chuckled.

"Well right now you're sweet cakes and the Cornel requests a kiss." I said opening my arms. She loved my bear hugs.

She stared me in my eyes.

Emily was my baby girl. My world. She always smiled for me.

"Smile for daddy." I said flashing my perfect teeth. She couldn't bare it and she smiled back. She walked into my arms and kissed my cheek. I picked her up and then Emma. She kissed me on the cheek.

"Smile!" Esme said taking a picture of us. Emma and Emily smiled and then kissed my cheek.

"That's going to be a perfect photo." Esme said taking pictures.

Esme and that camera were inseperable. The photographer we hired took pictures of us to.

"Daddy, does the photographer know we're vampires." Emma asked in my ear.

"Yes sweetie." I said.

"I thought humans can't know." Emily asked.

"Yeah some can. They have this type of blood that makes vampires sick. They're usually the ones who handle all our legal stuff. They don't say anything. They can't be changed but can be killed if they do tell another human." I explained.

"Yeah he doesn't smell appetizing." Emma said.

Emma liked the smell of human blood but can't stand the taste of it.

Emily is the opposite, she really doesn't like the smell of it but loves the taste.

Weird but yeah that's my family for ya. One read minds, another sees the future and one feels emotions. Yeah like I said, weird family.

"Places!" Alice said pairing the girls with the men.

I kissed my girls a final time and placed them down. They went and sat on their chairs and I went and stood behind the bridesmaid.

Alice and Jasper were last.

The order was: Ben and Zafrina, Edward and Bree, Carlisle and Senna, Garratt and Angela and Alice and Jasper. The wedding began, Ben and Zafrina went first. Then the other couples did too. Alice and Jasper had to be show-offs. Jasper dipped his wife and kissed her. I smiled at the moment but they could do that at the reception.

I walked through. I was excited to see Bella but I didn't want to show it.

Emma ran and jumped into my arms and fixed my hair.

"Thanks pumpkin." I whispered.

She smiled, jumped down and sat back down.

I heard a flute play. It was a simple and sweet sympathy. I looked to see Charlie walking my beautiful bride.

It's time.

[Bella's POV]

As I waited for the wedding to start I saw Emmett holding Emma and Emily. I was so lucky to have a family like them.

I heard footsteps and a small gasp.

"Dad." I said simply. I turned to see my father.

"Bella, you look beautiful." He said admiring me.

"Thanks dad." I said walking to him. I waited for him to open his arms.

He opened them and I fell into them. We hugged for about two minutes.

"I see you're wearing the combs." He said as we parted. His cheeks were rosy pink.

I smiled and said," Yeah thank you dad. You didn't have to do that."

"Well Bella, I wanted to contribute too." He said.

I smiled and looked towards the ceremony.

"Let's go." He said exending his arm. I gladly took it and we walked towards the scene. Since I was hidden in the forest we had to walk over braches and stuff. I took a piece of my skirt and shook off any debries.

We walked and I saw Emmett standing with Emma in his arms. My little monkey,

I saw Emily smiling at me. She quickly turned around to see Emma sitting beside her.

Then I saw his eyes. Emmett's perfect smiled.

It's time to get married.

[Normal POV]

Charlie walked Bella until they got to the alter.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" Eleazar asked.

"I do." Charlie said.

Charlie kissed Bella's cheek and placed her hand in Emmett's outstreghted hand. Bella almost cried, this was a hard moment for Charlie. He was giving his only daughter away.

"I'll love forever dad." Bella whispered.

"I love you too Bells. Now get married." He said walking to his seat beside Sue Clearwater.

"We are gathered in holy matomony to unite Isabella Marie Swan and Emmett Dale McCarthy Cullen. Anyone appose this marriage speak now or forever hold your piece." Eleazar said loudly.

Edward and Rose bit their lips.

Bella gave Rose a quick death glare and looked back into Emmett's eyes. He smiled at her and whispered, "Be nice."

Bella rolled her eyes.

Eleazar smiled and said, "Let us continue. Emmett repeat after me."

"I, Emmett Dale Cullen take Isabella Marie Swan to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold in sickness and health through thick and thin as long as we shall both live." Eleazar said.

"I, Emmett Dale Cullen take Isabella Marie Swan to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold in sickness and health and through thick and thin as long as we shall both live." Em said.

He put a ring on Bella's left hand. It had a heart shaped diamond in the middle with a emerald on each side.

"I, Isabella Marie take Emmett Dale Cullen to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold in sickness and health through thick and thin as long as we shall both live." Eleazar said.

"I, Isabella Marie take Emmett Dale Cullen to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold in sickness and health through thick and thin as long as we shall both live." Bella repeated.

Bella placed the ring on his left hand finger. It was a silver band with sapphires on it.

"The couples have decided to say their own vows." Eleazar said.

"Bella ever since we met I've had this connection. I didn't want to lose you. I wanted to protect you and hold you. I did what I had to. I love you. I love the fact you gave me two beautiful twins. I have a family and a lovely wife who makes my life worth wild. I love you Bella. Forever is ours." Emmett said. Bella smiled brightly with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Emmett you were once called the brother I've always wanted but much more terrifying. I love your bear hugs, sweet kisses and loving personality. You make me smile and feel loved. I'm so glad we're together. I love you dearly. No matter what. You and the twins made my life complete. I have a wonderful family and I owe you. I can't wait to spend forever with you." Bella said.

The whole audience felt the love. Jasper sent out the emotion out.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Emmett kiss your bride." Eleazar said.

Emmett cupped Bella's cheek and leaned down to kiss Bella. It was a sweet, tender and slow kiss. They pulled away to see Alice got everyone to blow bubbles.

Angela smiled at them and then made eye contact with a certain werewolf. They stayed still.

Jacob felt something weird. Bella's marriage to a bloodsucker didn't cross his mind. It was just her. Nobody else just her.

Jacob imprinted on a vampire.

[Angela's POV]

This guy, is this Jacob. Isn't he a werewolf?

After Bella and the others headed to the reception area I stayed to relax and figure out why he looked at me like I was a scary creature.

"Hey there." A voice said.

I jumped up immediately thinking it was a threat.

It was Jacob.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

I straightened up and nodded. We sat on the grass.

"How come you didn't imprint on me last time we saw each other?" I asked.

"We didn't look each other in the eyes." Jacob said smiling.

His smell didn't even bother me.

"So what are we?" I asked.

"I don't know. I imprinted on you so why don't we take it slow." Jacob said sweetly.

I smiled, "I would love that."

He heart beat increased.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked.

I nodded and leaned in to kiss him. We kissed for a long time. Butterflies appeared in my tummy, my unbeating heart felt alive again. When we pulled apart we smiled.

"Ang, Jacob come on." Emma yelled from the forest.

He sprang up and extended his arm. I grabbed it and pulled myself up.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yes." I said walking off to the reception.

**Alright this is part 1 of the wedding scene.**

**Part 2 Up By Sunday**

**Thanks Loves.**


	19. Chapter 18 Part 2

[Jacob's POV]

We walked towards the reception. It was at the house they were staying at. Angela looked like an angel on earth. She was my mortal enemy. I'm not supposed to fall in love with her but I can't help who I fall in love with.

"Jake!?" Leah yelled in disbelief. She growled at Angela.

I was shaking but Angela took charge and growled back.

"She's my imprint Leah." I said.

The others came out, Bella still looking beautiful.

"Let's go Jake. You're imagining things she can't be your imprint." Leah said extending her hand out to get mine.

"I can't leave." I said.

"Jake I think if it's best if you leave and go somewhere safe. Something is happening tomorrow." Bella said. She walked over to Angela and me.

She looked beautiful even if she was a bloodsucker.

"Bella, you look beautiful by the way." I said.

She smiled a very pretty smile. I still saw my Bella. My best friend and the girl I love dearly. I'll always love her but now I have someone who loves me back.

"Jake, I will always be your best friend but you have to go." She said frowning.

"I don't want to separate such a beautiful couple but the Voultri is coming and I don't want to risk anyone's safety." Emmett said.

"I'm not leaving." I said holding Angela tightly.

Emmett held Bella closely and protectively.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"The Voultri is coming. It's going to be a huge battle." Bella said.

"Well I'll help." I said.

"If he helps I'm going to help." Sam said.

The other's nodded and smiled except for Leah.

"Leah you should stay too." Bella said sarcastically.

"Shut up bloodsucker." She snapped.

Bella growled and Emmett held her tighter.

"Bella calm down." Alice said coming from inside the house holding Emma I think.

"No, Jake that's Emily." Bella said.

"How do you keep reading my mind?" I asked.

"Bella's a very powerful vampire." Emmett said kissing her cheek.

"I'll explain everything later." Alice said.

"Now let's party dammit." Emmett said.

They laughed and walked inside.

"Jake, is it bad that I don't like you being so close to Bella?" Angela asked.

"No, I'm your mate but Bella is like my big little sister. I love her as she loves me. All that we went through together is what has made me who I am. Bella cares for me and hates not being close to me. You'll get used to it." I said smiling.

"I understand. Bella is a character I'll never forget." She said smiling. She kissed my cheek and we walked inside to party.

[Bella's POV]

Now that's over, I can finally party.

We did the first dance, the toast, the cake, the bouquet and garter toss.

Angela caught the bouquet and Jake caught the garter.

Emily and Emma got a lot of pictures taken of them dancing and smiling.

"Can I have this dance?" Jasper asked holding out his hand.

I took it and he swung me around. I giggled as my hair felt free. I took my combs out so they wouldn't fall out. We slow danced to Beyonce- Dance for you.

"Bella, tomorrow it's going to be a hard day for all of us." Jas said spinning me around.

Alice and Emmett were dancing.

"I know Jas. That's why I'm trying to enjoy my day." I said.

"Bella, I wish we could control this world. Vampires would be free." Jas said.

"I know but sadly we can't." I said.

"Maybe we can." Jas said spinning me around once more before the song ended.

I smiled and I saw Emmett walked towards me.

"Another dance my lady." Emmett said bowing down for another dance

[Some hours later]

"The house is clean, the twins are asleep, every werewolf is on the couch asleep, the vampires are hunting and the few humans went home." I said to Esme.

I looked at Angela and Jacob asleep. It's weird, ever since Jacob imprinted on Angela I can't smell his doggy smell anymore, just his old cologne, cotton and oil.

"Good. Well, enjoy your night dear. I'm going hunting." Esme giving me a kiss on my forehead.

I smiled as she left. I took off my dress already and was wearing a robe over my nightgown.

"Baby let's go to bed." Emmett said from upstairs. I smelled his cologne. He walked down in nothing but boxers and sweats. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Emmett, I'm worried about tomorrow. Alice's vision can change at any time." I said upset.

"I know babe but Alice has come up with an almost full-proof strategy." Emmett said with full confidence in his sister. Emmett and Alice have grown a strong bond since the twins were born.

I growled lightly.

"Rose will not get my kids." I whispered only where Emmett could hear.

"I bet. They'll be stuck on you and Ben mostly." Emmett whispered back.

I smiled.

"Let's go to bed." I said. He let me go and then picked me up bridal style and ran upstairs at inhuman speed.

He locked our bedroom door behind us and threw me on the bed. I ripped my robe off and showed off my black lace.

"Emmett make love to me." I whispered.

He smiled and got on top of me and began kissing me and down my neck.

It went to touching over.

Sucking on my nipples, touching my clit, me ripping his sweats and boxers off….. It was hot and steamy.

"Emmett, please fuck me." I begged.

He picked my legs up.

"Nice and slow tonight." He said.

He propped me up and entered me slowly.

It wasn't fast, hard and demanding like usual sex, it was passionate, slow and steamy. I felt Emmett and he felt me.

"Bella, I love you." He whispered.

"Emmett I love you too." I said. Then he trust into me hard and climaxed.

I slowly climaxed and fell into his chest. He pulled me off and laid me down. He pulled the cover over us.

"Through sickness and health." He whispered.

"For richer or poorer." I said.

"Through thick and thin." He said.

"As long as we both shall live." I said.

Then I fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 19

[Emmett's POV]

Alice announced the Voultri was coming in 4 hours. Emma and Emily were sleeping and are going to wake up about 30 minutes. Edward and Rosalie went into the forest to hunt. It would be their final hunt. Alice and Jasper were a little busy in their bed. Bella was knocked out sleep on my chest. I finally made her a Cullen. I accomplished everything except making her forever. I promised that and I won't break that promise.

I listened to the even breathing of the twins and Bella. Angela was sleeping in the next room with her new mate. Jacob loved the fact that Angela was more human than the rest. After Bella explained the whole situation to them about the Voultri and we showed the twins they agreed to help. They would get the remains and any vampire we miss. Bella was ready. I was ready.

I will protect my family. I won't let them destroy my hard work.

I felt Bella stir on my chest and she yawned.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen." She said opening her eyes.

Light blue. Those eyes will be the real death of me.

"Morning Mrs. Cullen." I said happily. She gave me a peck on the lips and got up.

"Want to shower with me?" She asked. I looked at her naked body. It looked so devourable. She had a little juicy ass, curvy hips, nice smooth back, long hair, perfect size breasts, and nice pale legs.

"Yes." I said almost pleading.

She turned it on to steaming hot. We stepped in and washed each other. She took the soap and washed my chest and shoulders. She stood on her tip-toes to do that. To wash my hair, I had to pick her up and bend my head down. She smiled at the fact my hair was so soft and kissed my nose. She washed everything else and I mean everything. It took everything in me not to bend her over and fuck her. I heard Jasper hiss and Alice chuckle.

It was my turn to rinse and wash her. We switched positions in this wide shower. I did her hair first. I went down her chest slowly and played with her nipples. I wanted to make sure everything was clean. I went down her tummy slowly and made sure she was nice and soapy. I went down her legs and back up just as slowly making sure not to miss one spot. Even her toes were soapy. I went up between her legs and cleaned there slowly. She held on to my hair and pushed my hand up father.

"You're dirty Bella." I said lustful. I knew that I wanted to fuck her then.

"You're a tease Emmett." She said breathless.

"Turn around and place your hands on the wall." I commanded.

She did as I commanded and spread her legs knowing my next move.

I stood up and placed my aching cock near her entrance.

"Bella tell me what do you want." I commanded.

"I want you Emmett. My husband. My master. Fuck me senseless please. Make me your slave, Make me weak. Fill me with your cum Emmett. Make me drown in it." She pleaded.

I smiled at her. My wife knew me very well. I entered her slowly and went to pounding into her. It was at inhuman speed. She enjoyed this.

"Emmett. Harder." She begged. She could barely get that out. I heard faint screams.

I got as hard as I could go. Bella's hands made a print in the tile. She began to move to make the contact much harder.

"You're mine!" I growled knowing that I was about to lose control.

"Fuck yeah I am!" She growled back.

I exited, picked her up where her legs were in the air and began to fuck her again.

"Who's your fucking master?" I whispered in her ear.

"Fuck! You! Emmett. You're my master." She said.

I flipped her toward me and wrapped her legs around my waist and began fucking her as hard as I could. I was close to Cumming inside her.

I felt teeth penetrate the skin. She marked me!

"Now it's official." She whispered.

I bit her too leaving my mark.

"Emmett, I'm going to cum." She whispered.

"Cum with me Bella." I said making the final thrust. That caused her to lose her senses and scream. I never came this much. It felt like erupting volcanoes shooting up tons of lava. Well I guess that's how they feel.

It was so much that Bella was shaking in my arms. She got down and we cleaned up.

We walked out to see two all black outfits for us and two black outfits for the twins.

Bella's was V-neck, long sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans and her old pair of black converse.

I had the same thing except black steel toe boots.

Emma's was the same as Bella's but Emma's shirt had blue flowers on it.

Emily had black boots and a shirt with pink flowers on it.

We got dressed and got the twins dressed quickly even though they were sleep. Bella was skilled at the washing and dressing thing. Emma woke up ready for a blood bottle. I was good at that.

"Human or animal?" I asked her.

"Animal." I said.

I rushed downstairs to see everyone dressed in black.

I went into the kitchen and made two bottles. One with blood and another with a fruit smoothie.

I went back upstairs and gave Emma her blood and Emily her smoothie. I picked up my sweet pea (Emma).

"Daddy, big scene today." She said.

"Yes Emma." I said.

"Is Kate back?" Bella asked.

"Yes." I said.

Kate was Bella's safety nest. She would be behind Bella and Emily.

Zafrina would be behind Ben and Emma.

She smiled and picked up Emily and put her on her back.

"Let's go." Bella said.

We walked downstairs to see everyone waiting.

"Want to practice?" Edward asked.

"No, it won't be necessary." Carlisle said saving us the trouble.

I smiled at everyone. Well real for most, fake for some.

"Let's go hunting." Bella said.

"Hurry back, we only have one hour left." Alice said getting the twins.

"Alright." Bella said.

**[Bella's POV]**

We ran out about 3 miles and found a herd of deer. We drank about three each.

We ran back to see Emma and Emily playing with Jasper.

"Mommy, daddy are you full?" Emma asked.

"Not really." Emmett said.

Tia and Irina walked out.

"Let's get into formation." Irina said. We all ran to the field near our home. It was like big battlefield type area. It was perfect for this type of battle. We stood in an arch.

Then three more vampires ran into the clearing.

"Bella meet Mary, Liam and Siobhan." Carlisle said.

"They're my family." Maggie said.

Liam and Siobhan kind of look alike. Siobhan has pretty brown hair with red highlights; she's tall and had a curvy figure. She was about 6'2 or 6'3. Siobhan had a friendly smile.

Liam was quieter. He looked a little happy when he saw Maggie. He was a handsome man just as all vampires are to me. He was almost taller than Emmett being 6'5 and all. I he had reddish brown hair. He wore a hate, a black shirt, jeans and boots. Siobhan wore all black like him except her hair was in a ponytail. Mary was short with wild and crazy hair. She was curvy. She had on a black t-shirt, black jeans and polo boots.

One thing that they have in common is that they have red eyes. I shuddered and felt a small hit in my tummy.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"The pleasure is mine. Alice we did as we asked. We found a key element." Liam said pointing to the forest.

"Carlisle thinks she has the power of outcome manipulation." Emmett whispered.

"She does. I felt her power." I said.

I saw two vampires run out. Both had olive tone skin, not pale like us, pretty black hair. The female had a tan dress, no shoes and a long braid in her hair. The male had a burgundy shirt, black jeans and black boots.

"Meet Huilen and Nahuel." Siobhan said.

I smiled at realized that the boy wasn't fully vampire.

"You're a hybrid too?" Emma asked.

He looked at the children and smiled.

"Yes." He said calmly.

Emma and Emily smiled at the fact they weren't alone.

"I have sisters too. They're also hybrids." He said.

I smiled at the fact Emily won't feel like they're all alone being hybrids.

"Who are your parents?" Nahuel asked.

"The blue eyed vampire and the tallest one over here. Isabella and Emmett Cullen." Emily said.

"Your mother survived the birth." He said surprised.

"Yes she's the strongest mommy in the world." Emma said smiling.

I smiled at my baby girl's words.

"I'm the oldest. I'm Emily Rose Cullen." Emily introduced herself.

"I'm the baby. Emma Reneesme Cullen." Emma said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Nahuel and this is my aunt Huilen." He said.

"I'm blood related too." She said smiling. She had pretty bright red eyes. Nahuel had brown eyes.

"Join our arch. We're going to need the help we can get." Alice said. They walked over and stood by Tia and Benjamin.

"Emily, time to go with Benjamin." Emmett said.

"Ok daddy. I love you guys." Emily said. She got down, hugged our legs and ran over to Benjamin.

She hopped on his back. Tia grabbed her hand.

"Tia, can I speak to you?" I asked.

"Yes." She said simply.

We ran off into the forest.

"Tia, I know why you and Ben left. I wanna say I saw a vision of Amun and Kebi siding with the Voultri. It's going to be hard for Ben but we need to be ready." I said.

"I knew this would happen but thank you so much." Tia said.

I smiled. We embraced and ran back.

"Get ready." Alice said.

I felt these hits to my body. I kept feeling all of these powers. Some I had. Some I didn't.

I saw those black cloaks and got ready to protect my family. I spread my mental shield over everyone except Rose and Edward. I saw that vampire clutching on to the vampire in front. I guessed it was Aro and his body guard. I felt her power and looked at Ben.

"Let Ben and Bella get in the middle." Alice said.

Edward looked confused.

"I just changed the order of everyone." Alice said.

Maggie fought back a hiss.

She smiled when she accomplished that.

I touched Ben and transferred the shield to him. He made the shield cover him and Emily. I covered me and Emma.

They all walked in unison and came to a sudden stop. They removed their hoods on the cloaks.

"Carlisle Cullen." Aro said.

"Aro, it's nice to see you." Carlisle said.

"We've come to battle. I see you've brought reinforcements." Aro said.

"Yes, we have. From different covens." Carlisle said.

"Oh well this is the time for you to speak." Aro said.

"I gave you life, you are wasting it." A male voice.

Amun and Kebi removed the hoods on their cloaks.

Benjamin answers coldly, "It's a pity you couldn't replace my will with your own in the process; perhaps then you would have been satisfied with me."

Amun has black hair, 5'8" tall and has a slight olive pallor to his pale skin. His eyes were a dull reddish color.

Kebi has long, curly black hair and has an olive tone to her pale skin, and being 5'3" tall. She looked very beautiful.

I looked at all of them and saw a resemblance.

I smiled and looked at Alice. She nodded and smiled.

"We have something to say." Edward said.

Go on Eddie, fall into the trap.

"Rose and I are siding with Voultri." Edward said. They ran over and looked at us.

I smiled and said," Plan was a success."

"Why aren't you surprised?" Rose asked.

"You forgot that I don't keep my promises. You said don't look into my future. You didn't say Rose's future." Alice said.

I smirked.

"Anymore words?" Aro asked.

"No." I said.

"Then let the battle begin." Aro said.

[Normal POV]

Bella smirked and looked at Emmett.

"I love you Emmett." She said.

Emmett smiled and said," I love you."

Jane growled snapping Bella's attention back to her.

Everyone was waiting for something to start the fight. All you heard was the heavy breathing of the wolves, the hybrids and the wind whistling through the trees.

Bella looked at the leaders of the Voultri.

Aro she's seen before. She looked at his very pale and chalky looking skin. His long brown hair. He skin looking like it would become frail and break at any minute.

Caius had pretty blonde hair that reached his shoulder, pale and chalky skin also.

Marcus, looking bored as usual, had pale skin, not as chalky, long brown hair that reached his back.

Bella looked at the enemy. She was the one target she was looking for. Chelsea.

Jacob growled loudly. Nobody moved. Bella crouched down knowing something would happen. Alice pulled her long hair into a ponytail.

Angela patted Jacob's head and he leaned into her cold touch.

Emma and Emily grabbed on tightly.

Edward looked at his family. They knew his plan.

He'll find a way to get Bella and Rose could get the twins.

Bella looked at her ex-fiancé. She used Marcus's power and saw the emotional bond between them. Edward only wanted Bella. Rose wanted Edward and the twins.

"So Edward how do you plan to keep the fact you're about to get me away from Rose?" Bella asked knowing what's coming.

"He's only getting me you dumb bitch." Rose said.

"Edward do you love Rose?" Bella asked.

"Yes." He said.

No hiss from Maggie yet.

"Do you love me?" Bella asked.

He nodded.

No hiss.

"Do you want to keep Rose and the twins and watch me get destroyed? Do you want to live with your mate knowing your plan failed because, you didn't kidnap me and destroy Rose and the twins?" Bella asked her final question.

Ben and Tia crouched down. Angela bowed her head to cover her face so people wouldn't see her laughing. Emmett smiled and patted Jasper's back.

Jasper gave him thumbs up and they crouched. Everyone else was ready to fight. Zafrina and Maggie were holding hands. Bree and Senna kissed quickly and got down. The others crouched down also.

"No. I want you and those foul creations destroyed." Edward said truthfully.

"He's telling the truth." Maggie said.

Rose growled and began losing it.

She ran towards them. That caused the others except the leaders and their wives to charge towards us.

The Cullen's also charged. Growls erupted from Emma's mouth. I growled with her as I hit my first target. Chelsea.

"Bella, why don't you attack someone else?" Chelsea asked avoiding Bella's kicks and punches.

Emma pushed back some people.

"Because, you're my main target. I felt that little fluttering power on my shield. I didn't like it. You can't break our bonds. I love my family too much." Bella said using Jane's power to send her down and Bella ripped her head from her body and saw some member stop fighting and lose focus causing us to move closer.

"Jane you're nothing but a puppet." Kate said avoiding Jane's power. Jane was getting quite annoyed with Kate.

"How can't you feel my burning?" Jane asked.

"It's a little thing I would like to tell you but I can't." Kate said grabbing Jane. Kate kissed Jane and grabbed her arm and shocked her. Jane fell onto her knees.

"I'm keeping you. I already have a mate." Kate said kissing Garrett on his cheek as he killed Santiago.

"I'll help you." Jane said.

Jane got up and stopped two vampires so Alice and Jasper could kill them.

Tia and Ben fought against their coven, Amun and Kebi.

"How could you side with them? All I wanted to do is keep you safe." Amun lied.

Maggie hissed.

"No you didn't. You wanted a weapon. I'm not dumb. I loved you as a father. Someone that I could look up too." Ben said before using a boulder he hid to knock Amun and Kebi back.

"Kebi, why don't you use that mouth of yours?" Tia asked.

Kebi didn't answer but looked to her mate for the signal to talk.

Amun didn't pay her any attention.

"It's not fair. He's always paying attention to him. I'm his mate. He should be more concerned about me instead of him." Kebi said. Her sweet sounding voice.

"It's not your fault. I should've left with Tia a long time ago." Ben said. Emily froze Amun in place.

"He's not your mate." Tia said bringing out a lighter and striking it.

Ben took the fire, expanding it and making it circle around Amun.

"I'm sorry." Ben said before letting the fire consume Amun. Kebi smiled as his ashes burned.

"Let's get them." Kebi said. They smiled and began to attack others.

Emmett and Felix fought also.

"You're not as strong as me." Felix said.

"I can be." Emmett said getting up from Felix's last hit. Emmett wasn't done yet. The one thing that the Voultri failed to realize is that Bella can consume all abilities, physical and mental.

Bella ran by Emmett and touched him before running after Alec.

Emmett's strength and Felix's strength combined was extremely powerful. Emmett and Felix began to battle. Emmett and him began to wrestle. Tanya was touched by Bella to help Emmett. Even though he didn't need it Bella did this for a good clause. Tanya and Felix touched and felt that electric shock.

Emmett saw the bond and pushed them away.

"I'm Felix." He said bending down to kiss Tanya.

"I'm Tanya." She said before kissing him.

Heidi growled and ran towards them. Tanya heard her and jumped up and kicking her backward. Ben came out of nowhere and burned her too.

"Pity she had to go." Tanya said. Felix laughed and hugged her.

"You're on my side right?" Tanya asked.

He nodded and they ran off to fight some more.

Werewolves fought too. Jacob and the others killed a few and were making sure more people were safe.

Nahuel and Huilen were fighting too.

Alec saw Angela and began to use his power.

"Aren't you tired of being a puppet?" Angela asked not feeling his power.

"Puppet?" He asked.

"All you're doing is doing Aro's dirty work, he only wants your power." Angela asked.

Alec stood there.

"He's my only family." Alec said.

"Well I can be your other family." Angela asked and walked towards him with her hand opened and out for him to grab.

"Jacob and I will love to add you to our little family. We'll be happy." Angela said. Jacob huffed in annoyance but smiled at the fact Angela wanted to save him from being nothing but a weapon.

Alec looked at Jane fighting against the only family they've had and kissing Kate. She looked happy for once. He looked at the others who have seemed to side with the Cullen. He looked and Angela who was only a few feet away. He looked at her outstretched hand and he placed his in hers.

Before long it was just Edward, Rose, and Demetri still fighting for the Voultri. Aro's personal bodyguard was protecting her masters.

"Edward, let's go ahead and finish this." Emmett said.

Rose looked at the couples. Jane was sided with Kate and Garrett. Tanya found her mate.

"Edward, we're over." Rose said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Bella, it's always Bella. What about your mate?!" Rose said angrily.

"You want what you can't have." Bella said hugging Emmett. Emma got down and stood in front of Emmett and Emily stayed beside Benjamin.

"I just wanted two kids and a nice life with my so-called husband." Rose said.

"Everyone back away." Bella warned her side. Everyone on her side backed away.

"Wait!" Kebi yelled.

Everyone looked shocked.

"Demetri, you can leave before it's too late." She said walking up to him.

"Come back to your old coven. We're your family. I'm the only one left." Kebi said.

"No, we're still in the coven with you." Ben said.

Tia nodded and Demetri smiled.

"I'll take you up your offer." He said. They walked back to where it would be safe.

"Well it seems like it's the end." Rose said.

"No it's not." Caius said.

Aro nodded. Marcus just stared off into space.

"Poor Marcus." Bella said.

"He's been like this his mate was killed by an unknown vampire." Demetri said.

"I know who it is." Bella said.

Aro's eyes widen.

"Aro, would you like to tell why you killed your own sister?" Bella asked.

Aro frowned.

Marcus looked interested.

"Marcus and her planned to leave and I couldn't lose him so I killed her." Aro said.

Marcus growled.

Caius shook his head.

"Greedy for power, I'm leaving." Marcus said.

We nodded and went off into the forest.

Emily froze Aro and Caius.

"Ben are you ready?" Bella asked.

He nodded and Tia struck the lighter again. Alice set a branch on fire and Bella started bending fire. Ben picked up several twigs, branches and leaves and surrounded the victims.

Esme couldn't stand to see this and hid behind Emmett.

"Carlisle would you like to do the honors?" Bella asked.

Carlisle walked over to Aro.

"I'm sorry we have to end it this way." He said to Caius and Aro.

He ripped their heads off.

Rose just bowed her head.

Ben helped Bella. They set the wood on fire and lifted it up. It swirled up and hit them all except Rose.

"Run Rose." Bella said. Rose ran quickly and avoiding being burned. She moved just in time. When the fire dissipated nothing but ashes were left.

The Voultri is over.

Everyone stood in silence and then all started celebrating. They hugged and kissed each other.

"Well, I'll be on my way." Rose said.

"Rose, go after Marcus." Bella said.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"Why? Well I saved your life because I wanted you to have a life and Marcus is going to need help gathering vampires. You'll create a coven of pretty decent vampires. The Voultri will be no more. You'll be English Coven." Bella said.

The wives walked over to Rose, still in cloaks hiding their faces, and nodded.

"We'll do just that." Rose said. The wives took off and ran after Marcus. Rose bowed, waved goodbye and ran off too.

"So we actually won?" Kate said hugging her two lovers.

"Yes. The Voultri has been defeated." Bella said.

Bella smiled and jumped up into Emmett's arms and kissed him with passion.

"I've gained a mate, children and amazing family." Bella said.

"One thing is missing from that." Emmett stated.

"What?" Bella asked.

"You've gained forever." Emmett said.


End file.
